


Inucest Kinktober 2018

by LordYouko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Each chapter has warnings for its content, Fisting, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Inucest, Inucest Kinktober, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Prostitution, Sex Work, Siblings, Smut, Sounding, Tags will be updated as new chapters are posted, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, dubcon, sessinu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko





	1. Be Good For You

**_Inucest Kinktober:_ **

**The 31 day Kink challenge!... err..  25 day because I joined in late**

**_A/N:_ ** _So just my luck I stumble across the Kinktober 2018 prompt list when there’s incest on the menu, so of course, I had to do an inucest Kinktober challenge. I’m going to try to do one a day but knowing my usual update rate… hehe we’ll see._

_Each fic is probably going to be set in a different universe. I’ll try to make it clear in the story, but if there’s any confusion, you can always ask me._

 

_If you guys enjoy this series, do consider leaving feedback and comments because otherwise, it’s going to be hard to stay motivated enough to do one a day. Just to make it harder on myself, I’m going to go for more than one prompt in a single fic every day. So here it goes._

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 - Be Good For You**

 

_(For October 7 prompts Praise kink, Aphrodisiacs, Incest)_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Inucest, half-sibling incest, dirty talk, cussing, yaoi, sort of pwp_

* * *

 

“Well done, Inuyasha,” came his brother’s quiet, deep voice, and Inuyasha blushed right up to the tip of his puppy ears. Sweat dripped onto the mat under his knee where he was crouched on the dojo floor.

 

He was breathing like he’d just run straight across Japan, and he’d incurred enough bumps and bruises to make every movement a freaking pain, but it was all totally worth it to hear those incredibly rare words of praise from his elder half-brother, and secret crush.

 

“Thank you, onii-sama,” Inuyasha squeaked, refusing to look up.

 

The demon lord ignored his odd behaviour as usual. It hadn’t been long since his father had brought home the hanyou and introduced him as his half-brother. There had been a period of stormy denial and anger, but by now, he’d sort of got used to the goofy boy.

 

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had more than gotten used to his newly discovered elder brother. The moment he’d laid eyes on him, the only thoughts in his head were completely and absolutely filthy. If the youkai lord ever found out, surely he would never speak to him again, maybe not even want to live in the same house with him.

 

So Inuyasha kept a firm lid on his pining, and only indulged in his dirty, shameful secret in the privacy of his own head. That was the only way he would get to be near him, after all.

 

But every now and then, when he heard words of praise from that normally cold mouth, he couldn’t help but get… a little affected.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

“This tea is well made,” the youkai prince of the West commented, holding the cup to his nose and taking in the subtle, perfect aroma. It wasn’t everyone who could make tea he approved of, after all. Many a chefs had tried and failed.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru looked curiously at his younger brother who had once again turned bright red. He seemed to do that a lot. Maybe it was a hanyou thing?

 

“Where did you learn to make tea like that?” he asked.

 

Inuyasha mumbled something that was complete and utter gibberish. He meant to say words, and form a sentence, but what came out was a garbled mess of nothing that he could in no way explain away. So he didn’t even try. His brother anyway thought he was a complete fucking weirdo, after all.

 

The truth was, he’d been secretly stalking his brother’s tea preferences for a while now. And practicing making just the kind of tea the youkai lord liked. The feather in his cap today was a secret ingredient he’d got from his mother’s, a wonderful-smelling powder that he knew would go so well with the rest of the ingredients of the tea.

 

He knew he hadn’t been wrong when he’d finished making the tea. In fact, it had turned out so good, that Inuyasha indulged in a cup himself, though he was usually strictly a coffee man.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That’s a good look on you,” Sesshoumaru commented, standing in the doorway of his brother’s room.

 

Inuyasha had been trying on the outfits he’d just bought. He tried them on before buying them, but things somehow always ended up looking different back home, and the return window would close if he waited too long to try them.

 

He’d been a little iffy about this current outfit; it was a bit outside of his comfort zone, and normally he would have taken a few more hours to make a decision on whether the outfit was worthy of being shown to his brother. But it seemed he wasn’t to get the choice today.

 

On an unrelated note, Inuyasha was considering never taking the outfit off again.

 

* * *

 

That night, at dinner, Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to find Inuyasha wearing the same outfit he’d seen him trying on earlier. Dinner at the house wasn’t always a very formal affair, but that oufit was hardly appropriate for dinner. After all, any outfit that required a choker as an accessory to complete it was unlikely to be dinner appropriate for a young boy. But though everyone gave him an odd look, nobody said anything. It was just the family, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time dinner was done, and they’re retired to their own chambers, Sesshoumaru noticed he was feeling a little… odd.

 

He decided to go check on his father, ask him if he was feeling something as well. Maybe it was something they ate.

 

* * *

 

Inu no Taisho was, apparently, feeling fine. As was his mother, and Inuyasha’s mother. Mystified, Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers.

 

He barely stumbled inside, when his eyes began to pulse red. Only with supreme effort, he managed to reign in his youkai that was roaring to be set free, and kept himself from destroying his entire room and the roof of the house by transforming indoors.

 

He couldn’t understand it… what was happening? It couldn’t be something he ate… they’d all eaten the same thing…

 

Except…

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, one hand down his pants, feverishly stroking himself, when he vaguely heard the knocking on his door.

 

Nothing in the world would have tempted him to stop what he was doing to get up and open the door, so he easily ignored it.

 

That was when the door was ripped right off its hinges and slammed against the inside wall.

 

Inuyasha turned his head and froze in shock, staring wide-eyed at the red-eyed spectre at his door.

 

 _“What was in the fucking tea?_ ” Sesshoumaru hissed.

 

* * *

 

It took a little while for Inuyasha’s arousal-addled brain to process what had happened, but he finally managed to do it; somehow, he’d added an aphrodisiac to the tea, that had a very delayed, very slow, but apparently really fucking strong reaction, and now, they were both suffering the consequences of it.

 

“I’m so sorry, Onii-sama,” Inuyasha babbled, puppy ears lying flat on his head. “I-I didn’t mean to, really.”

 

Sesshoumaru growled, and ran a hand across his face, making a valiant effort not to slash at the idiot in front of him. “Dammit, Inuyasha, you cannot imagine what my youkai wants to do right now… do to you…”

 

Puppy ears drooped even lower, before perking up suddenly. “I’m sorry – wait, to me?” he asked carefully.

 

Sesshoumaru gave him an odd look, and then looked away. “Yes, to you, you stupid hanyou.”

 

Inuyasha ignored the insult in favour of a much more important question. “Wh-what does it want to do to me?” he asked tentatively.

 

Golden eyes pulsed red, and there was a sudden thrum of power from Sesshoumaru that made Inuyasha automatically scoot back on the bed where he was sitting. But the youkai lord controlled it, getting up from the bed, walking over to the window.

 

“…it’s not appropriate,” he told him. “We’re brothers.”

 

Well, that sounded promising.

 

“I really want to know, brother,” Inuyasha said, trying his best to keep the eagerness out of his voice. “What is it?”

 

Sesshoumaru thought about not telling him. That was probably the wiser course of action, after all. But it was Inuyasha’s fault he was in this mess, so he decided to say it, just out spite, to unsettle the hanyou.

 

“It wants to rip those clothes off your body and take you until you fucking pass out,” the demon Lord growled, meeting his eyes.

 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, unable to look away from those normally cold eyes now suddenly filled with passion. Sesshoumaru was the one who broke eye contact and turned away from him to stare out the window again. Inuyasha’s brain helpfully decided to throw up images of just what it would be like to be pinned under that gorgeous beast, being used to relieve its basest urges.

 

“…I could go for that, sure,” he managed out hoarsely.

 

He saw Sesshoumaru stiffen, and then the demon Lord whirled around to face him. “ _What?”_ he demanded.

 

Inuyasha was looking at him strangely. “We could… you know… I would – I would be ok with that… you know, if you want to… if you need to….”

 

“You’re my brother,” the demon Lord said hoarsely, eyes unwillingly roving over the lithe, gorgeous body.

 

“Half-brother,” Inuyasha amended.

 

The demon Lord blinked at him for a moment.

 

 _Good enough,_ his youkai told him, but he ignored it in favour of staring at his sibling.

 

“I wouldn’t want to force you to… just because-”

 

Inuyasha was shaking his head vehemently even before he finished the sentence. “No, no I’ve been wanting to… all this time… I want you…”

 

That was the last straw, and Inuyasha gasped as Sesshoumaru was at his side of the bed in an instant.

 

“What do you mean _all this time_?” Sesshoumaru demanded, teeth gritted with the effort of keeping his youkai, which was now all the more frenzied to get to the surface, under control.

 

Inuyasha squeaked, scooting away from him and bunching up the blankets in the process. “I-I no-nothing…”

 

Clawed hands gripped the front of his haori and hauled him closer to the incensed demon Lord.

 

“Explain yourself, hanyou, or so help me god…”

 

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, glancing down at the hand. He hadn’t meant to say it… it just slipped out… but it didn’t seem like the youkai was going to let it go. He could feel the heat radiating from the other demon’s body; his youkai coming to the surface seemed to be causing his body temperature to rise… and he could smell is intoxicating musky scent… Oh what the hell. It’s not like he could make this situation much worse…

 

“I- I know you’ll probably hate me for this,” he began hesitantly, looking into his elder brother’s eyes. “B-but I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you,” Inuyasha said in a small voice. “I- I know it’s wrong and you’re my brother… but -but I think about you… when I lie in bed at night… just now when you walked in on me… it’s you I was thinking about…”

 

Inuyasha never got to finish the sentence because he was pushed down on the bed at that moment, and petal soft lips landed on his and proceeded to devour his mouth.

 

Inuyasha kissed him back just as enthusiastically, pulling at the demon Lord’s clothing.

 

It wasn’t long before both were nude, Inuyasha dressed only in the silk choker he’d been wearing at dinner. A clawed thumb rubbed across it and Sesshoumaru looked down at him hazily.

 

“A collar for the puppy…” Sesshoumaru murmured, and Inuyasha blushed bright red.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

 

His other hand was trailing down his body, and Inuyasha writhed under him impatiently. “C-come on, take me already,” he said.

 

“Are you sure?” Sesshoumaru asked him quietly.

 

Inuyasha felt something disgustingly warm and gooey in his chest at the elder’s concern.

 

But damned if he was going to let it show. “Yes yes now fucking do it!”

 

That was all the urging the other man needed, and he lost no time in folding Inuyasha’s legs up unto his chest.

 

“Do you have any moisturizer or anything?” the demon Lord asked him.

 

Inuyasha turned bright red. “Lube in the nightstand,” he squeaked.

 

Sesshoumaru raised and eyebrow and smirked at him, glancing at the drawer he indicated.

 

“Have… guests over frequently, do you?” the youkai lord ask.

 

That was when Inuyasha remembered something. “No wait a minute I’ll get it-”

 

But it was too late. He was held down with on hand as the demon Lord reached out to open the drawer with the other.

 

Inuyasha groaned and covered his face with embarrassment, even as he was folded in half and his bottom was exposed to the night and to his brother.

 

When he cracked his eyes open, Sesshoumaru was holding one of the many dildos in his nightstand, looking thoroughly amused. It wasn’t for _guests,_ after all, it seemed.

 

“I… that’s… shut up!” Inuyasha groused.

 

The demon lord put the thing back in its place instead taking a generous helping from the half-empty bottle of lube.

 

“At least I won’t have to spend much time preparing you,” Sesshoumaru said, and his deep, pleased voice sent shivers down the hanyou’s spine.

 

True to his word, it wasn’t long before he was pushing himself into Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha gasped, staring at the look of pleasure on Sesshoumaru’s face as he finally sank into a warm, tight heat as he’d been wanting to since the effects of the damned tea had made themselves felt.

 

“Oh fuck,” Inuyasha cursed, as that large cock made its way inside of him. All of his toys hadn’t really prepared him for the real thing. But right now, with the effects of that damned tea, all it felt was freaking amazing.

 

There was a soft groan above him, and then Sesshoumaru was withdrawing from his body, and then thrusting back in hard.

 

Inuyasha gasped, and hazy red eyes stared down at him.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Sesshoumaru asked, voice hoarser than usual.

 

“N-no not at all,” Inuyasha assured him, but he wouldn’t look at him.

 

Sesshoumaru frowned, and with a superhuman effort, stilled inside the hanyou. “Inuyasha, are you ok?” he asked, concerned.

 

Inuyasha turned even redder. “Yes I’m fine.”

 

“Inuyasha, look at me,” the older brother said, and Inuyasha unwillingly forced himself to meet his eyes for a second before squeezing them shut.

 

“I’m going to stop if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” Sesshoumaru warned him.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes flew open in surprise. What the hell was the youkai made of that he could stop in the middle of fucking like that with the effects of the aphrodisiac still working on the both of them?

 

“No don’t stop!” Inuyasha said hoarsely. “I- I’m … I’m just tryin’ to… I’m too close,” he mumbled embarrassedly.

 

The look of concern on Sesshoumaru’s face morphed into a smirk, and to Inuyasha’s relief, he began thrusting into him again.

 

Then to his chagrain, Sesshoumaru’s large, calloused hand came to wrap around his cock and Inuyasha’s eyes flew open. “Hmm, let go if you have to, little brother,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Wh-what?” he asked, voice strained because of the effort it was taking not to cum all over his brother’s hand right there.

 

“Cum for me, little brother,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

 

Inuyasha came with an embarrassed shout. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but the demon Lord didn’t seem to be stopping for him, thrusting into him even as he shook with little tremors from his orgasm.

 

“So fucking responsive for me,” Sesshoumaru praised softly.

 

A surprising wave of pleasure crashed over Inuyasha at the words, and he stared up at him glassy eyed.

 

“Y-you like it?” he asked in disbelief. Everything he knew about this had told him that cumming too soon was never considered a good thing.

 

“I do,” Sesshoumaru told him, voice deep and heavy.

 

To his shock, Inuyasha felt himself harden once again. He thrust up against the demon Lord’s body, trying to get some friction, now that that very talented hand had withdrawn.

 

“H-harder,” Inuyasha moaned.

 

The demon Lord obliged, beginning to thrust hard and fast into him.

 

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Sesshoumaru told him, even as the hard shaft pistoned into him.

 

There went that warm and gooey feeling again.

 

Inuyasha just nodded, ignoring the disturbing sensation, focusing on the wonderful feeling in his ass. 

 

Sesshoumaru’s hands were roving over his body now, and Inuyasha’s found himself tingling wherever they touched. He brought the demon Lord’s head down to kiss him deeply.

 

After a while, he felt his release building again. He was determined to hold out for his brother this time.

 

But the youkai, feeling the younger’s stirring length, reached down and once again began to pump him in time with his thrusts, and Inuyasha found himself once again cumming all over his hand.

 

The demon Lord stilled inside him for a moment this time, because Inuyasha was breathing really hard, and his body was covered in sweat from his intense release.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Inuyasha panted.

 

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed him hard. “Don’t be,” he told him, and began to move inside of him once again.

 

Inuyasha now just decided to enjoy the feeling of being stretched and full, and the elder’s wonderful scent all around him. There was no way he was going to get hard a third time in one night, after all.

 

A little while later, he was proved wrong. A gasp escaped him as his older brother brushed against something inside of him that made him see stars.

 

“W-what was that,” Inuyasha demanded. “D-do that again!”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked at him. “That’s your sweet spot, little brother. Didn’t you know?”

 

Inuyasha shook his head mutely.

 

Sesshoumaru hummed quietly in response and proceeded to brush against that spot with every movement now.

 

By the time he was close, Inuyasha was ready to scream. Having cum twice already today, he didn’t think he had anything left to give, yet his orgasm was building, ready to crash over him soon. He was almost sobbing with the feeling.

 

“So good, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru murmured to him, entwining his fingers with Inuyasha’s. “Cum for me once more, cum.”

 

The hanyou shouted his release then, and blacked out.

* * *

 

 

When he came to, the sky was lightening outside, and Sesshoumaru was lying next to him.

 

Inuyasha stared at him in surprise, having expected him to leave once his urges had been sated and the aphrodisiac’s effects countered.

 

Inuyasha sat up in bed, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was close to 4 am. He winced at the dull pain in his bottom.

 

“How’re you feeling?” came Sesshoumaru’s sleep-heavy voice next to him.

 

Inuyasha glanced down at his drowsy elder brother and smiled. “I’m feeling rested and full of energy, actually,” he said. “Dunno why. I’m usually exhausted after… you know.”

 

His cheeks turned pink and Sesshoumaru smiled. “After you’ve played with your toys, you mean?” he teased.

 

The pink in his cheeks turned to red and Inuyasha pushed at him half-heartedly with a pillow.

 

Sesshoumaru also half-sat up in bed, and pulled his face close to give him a soft kiss.

 

“That was your first time, wasn’t it?” he asked softly.

 

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, nodding.

 

“Was I… was it…?” Inuyasha trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

 

“You were wonderful,” the youkai lord told him.

 

Puppy ears flickered happily and Inuyasha threw off the blanket and stood up.

 

“I’m going to make some coffee. You want some coffee?”

 

Sesshoumaru propped his head up on his hand and leered at the hanyou’s gorgeous nude body. “Sure,” he agreed absently, not really listening.

 

Inuyasha felt his lecherous stare and blushed, putting on his clothes as quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

When he reached the kitchen, he found Izayoi moving stuff around in a cabinet. There was a cup of hot milk on the counter next to her.

 

“Hey Inuyasha,” she said, still rummaging through the cabinet. “I came down to have some milk, and I noticed my packet of tea is gone. Do you have any idea what happened to it?” Inuyasha turned bright red, and fled out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha skidded into his room and shut the door behind him.

 

“There’s no coffee,” Inuyasha announced.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **A/N:** So what’d you think? ^.^

 

Tomorrow’s prompt is “Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex”

 

What do you think? Should I do the Kinktober series?

 


	2. Blood and Innocence

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing, **RoyalSoukoku1827 (EsteSapphire), Specs2** , and **NikkiS71.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter 2 – Blood and Innocence**

 

 _(For October 8 prompts:_   _Blood/Gore, Prostitution/Sex Work, Fisting, Angry Sex)_

**Warnings:** _Blood/Gore, Prostitution/Sex Work, Fisting, Angry Sex, Inucest, yaoi, lemon, dark._

* * *

 

 

The whorehouse in the quaint little village of Aka-machi was in a state of furore. Maids were bustling, trying to get the places spruced up, the whores were putting on their faces, and the manager of the whorehouse was polishing his sword.

 

The village of Aka-machi was just at the border of two prefectures that had been at war as long as anybody could remember. While the neighbouring towns were all wasting away because of the ongoing conflict, the owner of the whorehouse had had the crazy idea of profiting from the war. After all, the next staple for soldier, after food and water, was whores. And he would provide.

 

Now, many years later, his was the only establishment still standing and doing a booming business. Granted, soldiers weren’t the idea clientele, and there were many a violent incidents and more than one death, but that was the way it was. It was still better than starving to death with no money.

 

While the establishment was usually busy anyway, the cause for the furore was something different that had happened today. It was rumoured that the war was over.

 

The manager wasn’t born yesterday, and he wasn’t one to believe everything he heard, but it paid to be prepared. And if what was being whispered was true, he would lose more than money if he wasn’t prepared; he would lose his head.

 

Rumour had it that the prince of the Western lands, Lord Sesshoumaru had entered the fray himself and defeated the enemy in one day. People were saying that the streets all watered with blood and the borders of the town were secured by the severed body parts of the enemy.

 

And the warrior prince and his men would be coming this way soon. The manager didn’t want to be here if he couldn’t fulfil the demands of Lord Sesshoumaru. The young heir of Lord Inu no Taisho was said to be even more bloodthirsty in battle than his father, and twice as ruthless.

 

The sun was barely setting over the horizon when heavy footsteps and loud voices drew closer and closer to his door. The manager barked quick orders to the whores. They gathered together hurriedly, standing in a way as to show their best features to their advantage.

 

The creaky wooden door of the whorehouse opened slowly. The manager and the whores turned as one to the door. The giants silhouettes of the soldiers cast a large shadow on the dusty floor of the room. The door frame was barely wide enough to fit one man, and at least 20 such men were gathered at the place today.

 

The manager stammered words of welcome to the soldiers. The soldiers stomped in with their heavy tread, and the whores couldn’t hold back small gasps at the sight of them. They were used to soldiers; they were usually dusty, sweaty men with maybe a little bit of blood here and there. These men were grimy, dirty and covered in blood and guts. Some of their boots made a squelching sound as the stepped into the place.

 

“What can we do for you gentlemen?” the manager asked in an oily obsequious voice. “We have a hot meal and a warm bed for each of you.” He glanced pointedly at the dolled up men and women standing around seemingly casually.

 

The men exchanged glances, and then, as one, shuffled to the sides to reveal the one in the middle of the group.

 

The manager had been craning his neck to get a look at this person the soldiers seemed to defer to, and when he did, he turned pale with fright.

 

The silver hair, the crescent moon on his forehead, and the ruthless, icy golden eyes… there was no mistaking him. The rumours had been true. It _was_ Lord Sesshoumaru who had finished the battle. And now he was here, dressed in full battle armour, bathed in the blood of his enemies.

 

“S-Sesshoumaru-sama,” he babbled. “We are honoured, truly honoured that you have graced us with your presence. Please, let us know how we can serve you-”

 

The youkai Lord walked over slowly to a table. The metal and leather of his armour created a soft, ominous music as he sat down on a chair. His booted feet made no sound on the creaky wooden floor. His men stood around him mutely as he locked his gaze with the manager’s.

 

“Who is the best that you have?” he asked, glancing once carelessly at the whores.

 

The manager took in a quick relieved breath. “Th-that would be Kiera,” he said, snapping his fingers and gesturing towards the whores.

 

One of the girls came forward. She was tall, pale, and busty. Her carefully designed garments accentuated her beautiful curves as she moved, and she boldly stood before the prince of the Western lands, chin raised arrogantly. Whatever poor light was available in the room fell brilliantly on her milky, flawless skin. Her facial features were exquisite and she let a small smile play on her perfectly made-up lips.

 

“Kiera is a pure-blooded youkai, well-versed in the art of pleasing a man. She can make the hardest man forget everything but the heavenly delights of her soft, perfect body,” the manager boasted. “Any man who lays with her will never forget the delights whose secrets only Kiera knows.” Kiera’s smile turned into a slight smirk at the praise.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru said nothing, only looked at her, and Kiera understood that as a signal to step forward. Hips swaying gently, she stepped within reach of the demon Lord.

 

“She is expensive…” the manager was saying, as Kiera locked eyes with the youkai. “Most men cannot even think to afford her, but for My Lord…”

 

She knew her half-exposed bosom appeared to best light from where he was sitting and reached out to caress his face.

 

But her wrist was caught in an implacable grip before she could reach him, and she gasped, staring at the fingers that would leave bruises on her delicate skin. Lord Sesshoumaru was staring at her fingers, or more precisely, her fingernails. There was just the hint of dried blood and skin under there. The youkai lord took a small breath and confirmed his suspicious. His golden eyes roved knowingly over the other girls and found one of the younger ones self-consciously pulling her sleeve down. Even in the half-dark room, his sharp eyes saw just the ends of scratch marks on her arm.

 

He looked up at her uncomprehending eyes, and the smirking painted mouth and without a word, twisted her arm till she dropped to her knees with a gasp. Her other hand came up automatically to try and push his off, and Sesshoumaru emotionlessly backhanded her across the mouth.

 

Some of the whores had their hands covering their mouths as they stared in shock. Kiera was lying on the floor, her expensive dress ruined, blood dripping out the side of her mouth, her lip split.

 

The manager was also staring in shock, wondering what he should be doing about a customer damaging his most expensive merchandise this way. Kiera was his prized possession; most customers did not get to even catch a glimpse of her. The other soldiers were now hungrily eyeing the girl lying on the floor, although none of them made a move towards her.

 

“Don’t you have anybody less ugly than this one?” Lord Sesshoumaru asked calmly, glancing once at the furious, outraged youkai female.

 

The manager swallowed nervously. “I – if my Lord could tell me his preferences…”

 

Lord Sesshoumaru turned towards the men and women gathered there. The soldiers shuffled out of the way of his gaze as he languidly assessed all the people gathered there.

 

The whores were all looking wary now, the looks of assured self-confidence and sensuality gone from their faces. Some of them were still making an effort to smile seductively at him, but most were just trying to escape his notice.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru got to his feet and walked up to them. They all smelled of cheap perfume and cheap make-up. Some of them were dressed in relatively expensive clothes and shoes.

 

That was when his eyes landed on a young boy, standing way in the back, his eyes lowered respectfully to the floor.

 

The whores standing in the front scrambled out of his way as he walked towards him. By the sharp intake of the manager’s breath, Sesshoumaru determined he had been trying to keep this young man hidden. By the puppy-like ears on top of his head, and his scent, it wasn’t difficult to guess why – the boy was a hanyou.

 

He didn’t raise his eyes even when Sesshoumaru came to stand right before him. He was dressed in a simple red haori and hakama that exposed nothing of his body except his pale white wrists. The only scent he carried apart from his own was a subtle scent of honey and strawberries.

 

“Look up,” the youkai Lord said, and unwillingly, the hanyou raised his head. His eyes were still cast down.

 

“Look at me,” Lord Sesshoumaru commanded, and the boy raised his eyes reluctantly to fix dirty golden eyes on him.

 

The demon lord almost drew back in surprise. They weren’t blank like the eyes of all the other whores he’d known. They were a dirty golden colour and filled with so much emotion, it was a wonder the boy could keep a neutral face. His worry and anxiety and eagerness, his very soul seemed to shine out of those eyes.

 

He’d been staring at him for a long moment and the boy was practically trembling under his gaze.

 

“I’ll have him,” the demon Lord spoke slowly, eyes trained on his face to see his reaction. There was a moment of startle, but then the boy schooled his features once more and bowed his neck gracefully.

 

The manager was silent for a long moment, until Lord Sesshoumaru turned to look at him.

 

The manager wet his lips nervously. “I – h-he is hanyou, my lord,” he said carefully.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “And?” he asked coldly.

 

The manager seemed to jolt out of a trance. “I- very good, my Lord,” he squeaked.

 

The manager signalled to the boy and he nodded slightly in understanding.

 

“This way, my Lord,” the boy spoke, his voice soft and pleasant to the ears.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru followed him quietly as he led him upstairs.

 

No sooner than he’d stepped on the stairs did noise erupt downstairs. The sounds of the soldiers laughter, along with faux-outraged sounds from the whores and the sounds of breaking glass permeated the whorehouse as the soldiers began their own revelry now that their leader had made his choice. 

 

* * *

 

 

The room the boy had led him to was much better than the rest of the whorehouse. It wasn’t dirty or dusty, for one. The floor was smooth and polished, and everything was sparkling clean. There was a large bed against one wall, swathed in off-white satin sheets. There was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace opposite the bed, and there was a little circular table with a few chairs next to it. The noise from downstairs was hardly audible here, even to youkai hearing.

 

The hanyou closed the door softly behind them and clicked the latch in place. The demon Lord watched his graceful movements with a keen eye as he walked towards the demon Lord and stood a respectful distance away, head lowered.

 

As Lord Sesshoumaru removed the swords from his obi and placed them on the table, he was pleased to see the boy made no move to touch him, only stood there quietly. But impatient at his demureness, he reached forward and roughly raised the boy’s chin. The demon Lord was still wearing his leather gloves from battle, and the smell of leather and blood assaulted the young boy’s nostrils. The hanyou winced slightly, but didn’t try to get out of his grasp.

 

“What is your name?” Lord Sesshoumaru asked him.

 

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his grasp. “I-Inuyasha, my lord,” he said softly.

 

“How old are you, Inuyasha?”

 

The hanyou gulped, startled at hearing his name in that deep voice. “I’m.. 219 years of age, my Lord.”

 

The demon Lord hmmed softly. He could tell the boy wasn’t lying.  219 youkai years was about 15 human years. That was young, very young by youkai standards. And yet, the hanyou possessed a poise that far more experienced, pure-blooded youkai did not.

 

His chin was abruptly released, and Inuyasha took in quick, relieved breaths.

 

But that was the only moment of reprieve he would have as he was then pushed onto the bed without preamble. Inuyasha gasped in surprise as the demon Lord grabbed his clothing and literally ripped it off his body.

 

Suddenly naked and exposed, Inuyasha tried to close his legs, but he was pinned onto the bed with his wrists over his head, and the demon Lord’s knee landed between his legs separating them forcibly. Inuyasha glanced down between his legs. The demon Lord’s blood-stained clothing had stained the pristine white sheets red and brown. The youkai didn’t seem to care.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru took the moment to slowly take in the boy’s nude body. It was lithe and muscled, without an ounce of extra fat. In fact, it could be considered a little on the malnourished side. His ribs were outlined against his skin as his grip on the boy’s wrists forced him to arch his body.

 

All the while, the boy looked up at him with those large, innocent eyes, filled with a little trepidation and, surprisingly, warmth, but no fear. They were intelligent eyes that really looked at the world around him, unlike the dumb eyes of the other whores… and really, of most people. The boy was raising his chin subtly, perhaps unconsciously, offering his neck to him. The demon Lord felt his youkai respond to the blatant invitation, his length hardened inside his robes.

 

A gloved hand pushed his legs up against his chest, and the other reached roughly under his length at his opening. His fingers came away with oil; the hanyou had already prepared himself.

 

Inuyasha looked up in surprise as a look of displeasure crossed the demon Lord’s face and one finger unceremoniously pushed into his puckered opening. Inuyasha moaned softly at the intrusion but didn’t fight him.

 

“Always ready to be taken, I see,” Lord Sesshoumaru murmured, his voice slightly disapproving.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Inuyasha answered readily, slightly out of breath from being penetrated so suddenly.

 

The demon Lord looked at him sharply. “I suppose I need only to bend you in half and take my pleasure in your body,” he mused.

 

“As you wish, my Lord,” Inuyasha answered, eye-lids lowered over his eyes.

 

“So obedient,” the demon Lord observed. “Or is it just an act to save yourself from pain?”

 

Inuyasha lowered his eyes demurely. “What would disobedience get me?” he asked reasonably. After a moment, he added quietly. “And it’s not pain I fear, my Lord.”

 

Hard golden eyes came alight with a cold fire. Not afraid of pain? Only those who hadn’t been in pain said that. The hanyou must have been stupid after all, to tell a warrior he was unafraid of pain.

 

Inuyasha kept his eyes lowered. He had heard of the prince of the West before, of course. The ruthless, matchless warrior who had laid waste to entire armies to gain the power that he prized above all else.

 

He had seen the looks the manager and the other whores had given him. After what had happened with Kiera, none of them wanted to be in the bed of the bloodthirsty warlord. And now he was left with the unenviable task of pleasing him for the night.

 

But the hanyou didn’t mind. He had seen the demon Lord’s eyes.

 

Half- leaning over him, the demon prince idly let one hand roam the boy’s body while his other kept his wrists captured above his head. His leather glove left smudges of blood and dirt on the pale, flawless body. The hanyou shifted a little in his grasp and the light threw his undulating muscles in sharp relief.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the boy’s nerve from earlier, coupled with his easy submission now. Icy golden eyes roamed over his body curiously.

 

“Who are you, hanyou?” he asked.

 

“I am nobody, my Lord,” Inuyasha answered promptly. “Just a body to serve my Lord’s needs as he desires.”

 

Growing bored of the hanyou’s inane replies, Lord Sesshoumaru freed himself from his hakama and lined his length up to the boy’s opening.

 

Inuyasha’s legs were folded up against his chest. Without waiting for him to adjust, Lord Sesshoumaru thrust in in one smooth motion. He had expected the boy to be in a lot of pain; a hanyou could not hope to take a taiyoukai’s cock easily. But Inuyasha simply moaned a little as he took the large length inside of him. His ass muscles began clenching, trying to increase the demon Lord’s pleasure.

 

Sesshoumaru pulled out of him and thrust into him again, this time harder. The hanyou once again took the stabbing thrust without complaint. The demon Lord put more of his weight on the boy, and holding him in place began to fuck him hard. Inuyasha only moaned or gasped slightly on occasion, trying even to meet his thrusts.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru was, for once, surprised. He had done nothing to give any pleasure to the whore, yet the boy’s own length was hard and leaking.

 

He ignored the boy’s arousal, seeking only his own pleasure and a while later, spilled inside the boy’s hole. The boy groaned in genuine pleasure, eyes glassy with arousal blinking up at him.

 

“Thank you for gracing my unworthy body with your cum,” Inuyasha panted, dark eyelashes fluttering over those beautiful golden eyes.

 

A bit of drool was escaping the side of his mouth and Lord Sesshoumaru reached up a leather-clad thumb to wipe it away, leaving a smudge of blood in its place. Inuyasha’s tongue darted out of his mouth instinctively and swiped over the place. His eyes widened in horror as he tasted blood and he looked away.

 

But the demon Lord had seen his reaction.

 

“Blood… it bothers you,” Lord Sesshoumaru guessed, as he sat in bed next to the hanyou, his grimy boots leaving large streaks of filth all over the sheets where he sat with them up on the bed.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him, a sliver of  fear crossing his eyes for a moment, but he quickly lowered them again, saying nothing. His eyes spied the remainder of some flesh on the sole of the demon Lord’s boot and his face turned a sickly colour.

 

“Be honest,” Lord Sesshoumaru commanded.

 

Inuyasha wet his suddenly dry lips, looking anywhere but at his customer. “I – I am only a hanyou and I don’t know much… but I feel like blood should be more respectable than grime at the bottom of a soldier’s boots,” he said softly.

 

He prepared himself for the strike that he knew he had incurred. Soldier’s didn’t like to talk about things like this, and Lord Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to be of the most patient temperament. But the strike didn’t come.

 

“And what of hanyou whores?” Lord Sesshoumaru asked him conversationally instead. “Do they also deserve more respect than grime under a soldier’s boots?”

 

Inuyasha sat up in bed immediately, and shuffling over to the foot of the bed, bowing low at his feet. “Of course not,” he said unhesitatingly.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru emotionlessly watched the snowy white head bowed at his feet.

 

He reached over and grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing him to look up. The black of his leather gloves contrasted sharply with the snowy white of Inuyasha’s hair. Inuyasha winced in his grasp but made no move to try and get away.

 

“So pain bothers you not, whore, but the sight of another’s blood turn’s your stomach?” Sesshoumaru asked him.

 

Inuyasha calmly looked up at him, knowing the question did not really require an answer.

 

“Do you know what humans and youkai are capable of doing to each other if they aren’t afraid of their blood being spilled?” he asked the hanyou harshly.

 

“But that is not only why my Lord spills blood, is it?” Inuyasha said in a soft voice. “There is something my Lord seeks.”

 

One hand reached out and touched his arm. The demon Lord was mildly surprised to find it soft, and cool to the touch like a feather. He didn’t push the hand away.

 

“Perhaps I can only find it with blood under my boots,” the demon Lord murmured, caught in the whore’s honest and open eyes.

 

Inuyasha smiled at him suddenly, and there was so much warmth in his eyes, Lord Sesshoumaru was startled out of his reverie.

 

Gloved hand clenching in Inuyasha’s snowy white hair, the demon Lord slammed his face into the bed.

 

What did a whore know about blood and death anyway?

 

Inuyasha moaned from the pain but lay still where he’d been thrown, making no move to get up.

 

As he lay there on his stomach, light fell on to his hips and back. He could see the marks of his own hands in the form of bruises on the hanyou’s hips. So the hanyou _had_ been in pain.

 

“Let’s see just how much you can take,” Lord Sesshoumaru hissed, grabbing him by the hips and raising them up off the bed so Inuyasha’s face and chest were pressed into the bed and his hips were raised up.

 

The demon Lord knelt over him and thrust three fingers straight into his hole that was still dripping his cum.

 

Inuyasha moaned lightly and wiggled his hips, but didn’t try to resist. After thrusting in a few times, he added a fourth finger. A low groan of pain escaped Inuyasha but he still made no move to resist.

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru…” the hanyou moaned, eyes fluttering weakly from the pain.

 

Sesshoumaru looked at those innocent eyes on the tortured face, untainted by pain or suffering that was still reflected in them, and he felt the need to see them break before him.

 

So he held the boy down with one hand on the back of his neck, and with his other, began to slowly push his entire leather-clad fist inside Inuyasha.

 

At first, Inuyasha just moaned and wiggled his hips. When it encountered his ring, there was no more room for it to go anywhere further. Lord Sesshoumaru smiled cruelly, and pushed it forcibly past the convulsing ring.

 

Inuyasha screamed hoarsely then, tears escaping his eyes and Lord Sesshoumaru’s anger was gratified. Eyes glued onto the hanyou boy’s face, he slowly began to fuck him with it.

 

Inuyasha was crying and sobbing now, but not a word of complaint passed his lips. At no point did he beg the demon Lord to stop, or try to move away from him.

 

And just as the demon Lord thrust deep into him one final time, Inuyasha convulsed, and came all over the sheets without a touch to his cock.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru pulled his fist out of the boy, the leather glove covered in the hanyou’s fluids and blood. The hanyou saw him look at it distastefully. Then he pulled it off with his other gloved hand and tossed it in the garbage.

 

The demon Lord slid off the bed and got to his feet. He went over to the table where he’d left his swords and slid them back into his obi. Then he looked back onto the bed.

 

Inuyasha was still sprawled in bed as he’d left him, hips raised up, Lord Sesshoumaru’s cum leaking out of his gaping asshole, panting from the pain. The demon Lord’s icy gold eyes glittered sadistically as they passed over his hapless form.

 

He snapped his fingers at the boy. “Come, I would make use of your mouth before I leave,” he said in a bored voice, gesturing to the floor between his legs, fully expecting the hanyou to beg to be excused.

 

But to his surprise, Inuyasha slowly but without hesitation, turned over and got out of bed. He practically fell down onto the floor when he tried to stand, but he managed to stumbled onto his knees at the demon Lord’s feet. Under the youkai’s surprised gaze, he looked up at him innocently and took his length into his mouth readily.

 

He watched those soft pink lips wrap around the too-big length as the hanyou began to suck and lick to give him pleasure. The still gloved hand tangled into his hair and the mouth around his cock went limp. When the demon Lord pushed him down onto his cock, Inuyasha allowed the cock to slide right into his throat. Intrigued, the demon Lord held himself there for a moment. The tiny little throat convulsed around him, but Inuyasha did not gag or try to pull away. When he finally did pull back to allow him to breathe, the hanyou took in a few quick relieved breaths and continued with his ministrations.

 

Not too long after, it was the hanyou’s innocent devotion to him and to the act that pushed the demon Lord over the edge, not the sensations on his cock. He came down the hanyou’s throat, forcing him to swallow his cum.

 

Then he had the whore lick his cock clean before replacing the softened length in his hakama.

 

He stared at the hanyou on the floor one last time before he headed towards the door. Inuyasha remained on his knees where he’d left him, looking at the demon Lord warmly.

 

He was almost at the door, when the hanyou’s soft voice stopped him.

 

“My Lord,” Inuyasha said softly. He smiled, seeing the halt in the demon Lord’s steps. Then he shuffled towards him on his knees, bent down to the floor and kissed his blood-stained boot.

 

“If this hanyou can take the place of blood under my Lord’s boots, it would be my honour,” he said softly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

 

Lord Sesshoumaru opened the door and left, leaving Inuyasha kneeling on the floor.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It took Inuyasha an hour to clean up, change the sheets, and take a shower before he was in any condition to limp back down the stairs. It was morning by then, and most of the soldiers were either sleeping, or gone. He was surprised at his own body’s reaction to what the demon Lord had done to him. He wasn’t a masochist; he had known too much pain in his life to either run from it or crave it. Yet he’d been so aroused by every touch of the youkai lord. Normally, gore and blood and death repulsed him, and yet he’d come undone in the ruthless hands of the warlord. Even now, when he closed his eyes, those cold eyes swam before him, and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

 

The manager of the store, as always was awake, and at the desk. There he would remain until the day manager came to relieve him. Inuyasha and all of the other whores in the house were required to meet him once after a visit from anyone of importance.

 

“Inuyasha,” the manager said, his voice uncharacteristically kind. “I’m afraid I cannot give you any more clients from this day forth.”

 

The hanyou’s face turned pale. “What? I – did I do something? I’m sorry – I’ll try harder – ”

 

But the manager was already shaking his head. “You did nothing wrong,” he told him. “These are Lord Sesshoumaru’s orders.”

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru…?” he asked uncomprehendingly. “I didn’t – I didn’t realize he was displeased with me… I did everything he said, really…”

 

“He wasn’t displeased, boy,” the manager told him gently. “Exactly the opposite. You really must be some lay, kid, because he settled all your debts, and he’s going to take you away with him. You belong to him now.”

 

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open. “He – what?”

 

The usually grouchy manager was smiling a little. He reached into the desk and brought out a sealed envelope. “He left this for you,” he said.

 

With trembling hands, he took the envelope and slid the seal open. Inside was a single sheet of paper with two sentences written in an elegant hand. It read:

 

血液は置き換えることはできません。しかし、おそらくイチゴの香りはそれを補完するでしょう。

 

Ketsueki wa okikaeru koto wa dekimasen. Shikashi、 osoraku ichigo no kaori wa sore o hokan surudeshou.

 

 

_“Blood cannot be replaced. But perhaps the scent of strawberries will complement it well.”_

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** That was the prompt-fill for 8 th October of the Kinktober challenge.

 

The prompt for tomorrow is: Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie.

 

See you all tomorrow!


	3. Lace

**Chapter 3 - Lace**

 

_(For October 9 Prompt: ~~Titfucking~~ | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie)_

 

 **_Warnings:_ ** _Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Bondage,_ _Lingerie, sort of feminization, humiliation kink, Inucest, yaoi, lemon. Inuyasha is a little OOC._

 

_In which Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have just begun their relationship as more than brothers and Inuyasha is finding himself very turned on by his brother’s practically unlimited strength. And Inuyasha is wearing lacy underwear. Occurs during canon era._

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha tried very hard to keep down the colour from his cheeks as he sat on a little rock and watched his bare-chested brother effortlessly dispel monstrous youkai that had attacked them out of nowhere while they were bathing.

 

This was still very new to him, being the one standing on the sidelines while someone else handled the threat. All this while, with Kikyou, with Kagome and Shippou, he was always the one rushing to the forefront of the battle, taking the worst on himself and trying to keep everyone safe.

 

In his defence, he’d offered to help Sesshoumaru too, but the demon Lord had just told him in a bored voice that if he was so keen on killing the demons himself, he was welcome to do it alone. Otherwise, sit down and shut up.

 

That left Inuyasha with a great view and a really good excuse to stare at his brother while he dealt with the errant youkai. How had he never noticed before how magnificent the demon lord was in battle? His body was lithe, but with rock-hard muscles. Sunlight reflected off the thin layer of water on them. Every movement seemed effortless, and yet were filled with unimaginable power.

 

Inuyasha glanced down at his own bare arms and chest. He was by no means unfit, but his muscle definition was light compared to his brother. His arms were almost slender, and his chest had barely any definition. Inuyasha blushed more as darker thoughts entered his mind.

 

That was, unfortunately, the case with everything. When it came to their… sizes, there was a vast difference down there too. Growing up in almost the wild, Inuyasha wasn’t a stranger to the… average size of the male organ. He had seen human boys, and even youkai. He was aware he was… on the smaller side. It hadn’t been much of an issue when he’d thought he would spend his life with girls. But when he and Sesshoumaru got together, their size difference became painfully obvious. While Inuyasha was smaller than average, the demon Lord was most definitely larger than average. The elder had even teased him lightly about it when they lay together. Inuyasha would have been offended if he hadn’t been so aroused by the humiliating words.

 

But that was just when they slept together. Inuyasha hadn’t given it much thought later, until today. It made him think of some other things he felt that were decidedly unusual…

 

The hanyou quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the bad thoughts. The last of the youkai were slain and Sesshoumaru was calmly walking back towards him.

 

When the demon lord reached the hanyou, he found Inuyasha staring at him with an awed look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at him, and Inuyasha seemed to shake it off. They continued on their way and the demon lord didn’t bring it up.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night as they lay together in the forest, the demon Lord found his brother struggling against him where he lay under him. The demon Lord released him immediately.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked cautiously, sitting back, looking sideways at his brother. Their turbulent history was still very fresh for them both, and he didn’t want to force the hanyou in any way, or remind him of their past.

 

Breathing hard, Inuyasha turned away from him and closed his eyes. If the demon Lord didn’t know better, he was sure the younger man was disappointed.

* * *

 

 

A few days later, there was another youkai attack, and Inuyasha saw his chance.

 

The youkai could emit some kind of energy from its mouth that could level a small town. Anything that got in its path would not survive. Something had injured its eyes, and it was now blindly shooting energy every which way. The obvious move, of course, was to stay out of the way till it exhausted itself, and then, when it took a pause to regain its energy, bring it down. However, Inuyasha had an ulterior motive while fighting this demon and he braced himself to charge head on just when it was about to release another blast of energy.

 

Sesshoumaru looked at him in surprise. The hanyou was making no effort to conceal himself from the demon or even to come at him from a direction he would not be expecting. He grabbed his brother by the neck and slammed him into a tree.

 

“What are you doing?” he hissed at his younger brother. “Wait for it to wear itself out.”

 

“No!” Inuyasha shouted. “I can take it at its full strength!”

 

The demon Lord drew back in surprise at this new level of bullheadedness. The hanyou began struggling against him in earnest. The demon Lord braced a forearm against his chest and forced himself to stay in place.

 

“What has gotten into you?” Sesshoumaru demanded.

 

Inuyasha said nothing, only continued struggling harder.

 

Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance and the demon Lord punched him in the gut, just hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened in surprise as he was forced to double over. Even as he was wheezing, the demon Lord forced him to straighten up and crushed him back against the tree.

 

“You’re not moving from here,” the demon Lord told him in a velvety, even voice that Inuyasha knew to be an implacable threat and command. “I will take care of this demon and if I see any more foolishness from you, I _will_ knock you out.”

 

Inuyasha stayed still then. Ever since he’d noticed his brother in battle, the insidious thought had taken root in his head of what it would be like to be the one on the receiving end of that power now. He had, of course, been the victim of that strength many a times before, and it had not been at all pleasant any of those times. But it was different, now that they were more than brothers. The thought of being overpowered by that strength hadn’t been leaving him alone, these past few days. He’d had to do something to test his new-found perversion. But never had he imagined it would feel so amazing.

 

The demon Lord’s hold on him was strong; the rock hard muscles of his forearm could crush his ribcage easily where it held him right now. He could smell the other’s musky scent, slightly darker with the killing intent of battle. He could feel the weight of those pissed off golden eyes that would easily make good their threat if Inuyasha annoyed him further. The hanyou stood there quietly, mind in utter bliss, and tried not to cream his pants.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, when they once again lay entwined in the night, Inuyasha began struggling against him. Sesshoumaru once again released him immediately.

 

Moonlight fell lightly on the hanyou’s snowy white hair, and to his surprise, puppy ears flooped dejectedly. Inuyasha looked away from him and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “What is it, Inuyasha?” the demon Lord demanded.

 

“It’s nothing,” Inuyasha said again, still refusing to look at him.

 

Sesshoumaru frowned. “This has happened twice now. It’s not nothing. Now tell me what is bothering you.”

 

To his surprise, Inuyasha turned pink. “I can’t tell you,” he mumbled.

 

The demon Lord interestedly watched puppy ears stand up straight with embarrassment. “Why is that?” he asked.

 

The hanyou gathered his knees to his chest, put his arms around them and rested his chin on them dejectedly. “…it’s too embarrassing and weird. I can’t tell you.”

 

Clawed fingers reached over to caress puppy ears reassuringly. “You can tell me anything,” the demon Lord told him almost gently.

 

Inuyasha turned bright red from the rare gesture of affection from his brother. Hiding his face on his knees, he mumbled something.

 

“I can’t understand you, pup,” the demon Lord informed him, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to come out of the hiding place he seemed to have created for himself.

 

Inuyasha took a deep breath and raised his head just enough to say, “I said, earlier, when I was… ya know, pushin’ against you, I didn’t exactly want you to stop,” and then his head flooped back into its hiding place.

 

The demon Lord waited patiently. After a moment, Inuyasha looked up again.

 

“I mean, I’m glad you stopped, you know, but it’s… not that I wanted you to,” he tried to explain.

 

“…I’m afraid I’m going to need more than that,” the demon Lord told him.

 

Inuyasha took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru waited.

 

His younger brother seemed to be thinking furiously. The demon Lord could practically see the wheels turning in his head. After a long moment, the hanyou seemed to come to some kind of conclusion.

 

“Alright I’ll tell you but it’s a little weird, so – so don’t laugh at me, alright?” he asked, voice strangely vulnerable.

 

That couldn’t have been easy for the hanyou to say. Cold golden eyes warmed slightly in response and Sesshoumaru nodded.

 

Inuyasha blushed, and looked down, fidgeting with the sleeves of his haori. “I- I want you to – I would like you to hold me down while we… while we do it,” he said in a rush.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. “You want me to force you…?”

 

Inuyasha shook his head vehemently. “No, you wouldn’t really be forcing me coz I want to. I just want to… struggle a little and ya don’t let me go and I can’t – I can’t get away…? Alright that was stupid forget I said anything,” Inuyasha huffed, turning his face away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs to try and conceal his extreme embarrassment.

 

Then a thought occurred to him and he looked up worriedly. “I really don’t want you to force me, ever,” he said quietly.

 

“I understand,” the demon Lord told him, looking at him steadily, not a hint of laughter on his face. Inuyasha searched his face in surprise. “Really?” he asked tentatively.

 

“Yes,” the demon Lord said. “I believe so.”

 

“How can you possibly understand,” Inuyasha said softly, eyes vulnerable in a way only his brother seemed to recognize, though Kagome and the other humans had seen them too.

 

“Let’s see,” the demon Lord said, leaning down to kiss him.

 

At first, the hanyou reciprocated just as eagerly. He didn’t struggle, didn’t try anything.

 

After a while, he pushed back against his chest minutely. This time, the elder didn’t pull away. Emboldened, Inuyasha began struggling against him harder.

 

His hands were captured in one large clawed hand of his brothers and slammed over his head.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him, startled. But the grip on his wrists wasn’t hard or painful at all. He moved his wrists experimentally. He could even wiggle them a little if he wanted.

 

He moaned against his brother, pushing against him with his hips. As he’d thought, he couldn’t so much as budge the other man.

 

The demon Lord was watching his eyes, watching in case he got really uncomfortable. The moment he struggled seriously, starting to get a little panicked, the demon Lord let him go. Inuyasha breathed deeply, thoroughly relieved.

 

Later, when they were lying together, it occurred to him, they hadn’t been together that long. But Sesshoumaru could read him so fucking well. He blushed as he looked up into those golden eyes and he roughly pulled the demon Lord’s head down to kiss him.

The demon Lord smiled at him and when he withdrew, his chin was caught in flawed fingers, forcing the hanyou to look up.

 

“You can tell me anything,” the demon Lord repeated to him in a whisper. “Your brother will take care of all your needs. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Inuyasha burrowed his head in the elder’s chest and considered his words, wondering if he could trust him with an even more embarrassing secret.

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Inuyasha made up his mind. It was a little past sunset, and Inuyasha was looking at his brother tentatively.

 

“I- I – can I show you something?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Of course,” the demon Lord told him, wondering why his brother felt the need to ask.

 

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. “I-It’s kind of embarrassing,” he warned.

 

The demon Lord’s interest was piqued. “What is it?” he asked.

 

Looking around furtively, Inuyasha shrugged out of his haori and pulled his hakama down.

 

The demon Lord’s eyes darkened when he saw what his brother was wearing.

 

Inuyasha squirmed in his maroon lace panties, feeling naked and exposed under his brother’s gaze.

 

“T-these are women’s underwear,” he explained in a rush. “Kagome got them for me from her time when I – when I told her I would like to wear them…”

 

“You want to wear women’s underwear?” Sesshoumaru asked him emotionlessly. “Why?”

 

Inuyasha tried to read something in his face and his voice but failed. He blushed bright red. “A-at first, it was just something, you know, something I liked. But now, ever since we - Well, now I don’t _just_ want to wear them. I want to wear them around you, when we do stuff. I want to wear them knowing you know I’m wearing them.”

 

Sesshoumaru was staring at his nude form as Inuyasha stood there in just his underwear. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen the boy naked, far from it. But wearing what he was wearing today, his entire posture seemed to have changed. His shoulders were minutely slumped forward and his back was just slightly bent. He looked more uncertain, more delicate.

 

“Well, you do look quite fetching in them, hanyou,” the demon Lord said darkly. “I know there’s a hard little cock down there, but when you’re wearing those… well, there could almost not be one at all.”

 

A sudden spear of heat hit Inuyasha to hear his brother talk like that. Inuyasha rubbed his thighs together as the panties suddenly got uncomfortably tight.

 

The demon Lord was intrigued. The humiliating words seemed to be turning his brother on. This was certainly a new development but not one that he was at all averse to.

 

Later, Inuyasha almost regretted the fact that the panties were just so much shredded cloth once his brother was done with them. The night had been spectacular. It was a shame he wouldn’t get to wear them again.

 

* * *

 

“Kagome,” the demon Lord of the West called, striding into their little camp one evening startling everyone. “Might I have a word?”

 

Kagome frowned but nodded, standing up to follow him a little ways away from the others.

 

The youkai lord watched her as she walked beside him. If it was any other human, especially a miko, they would have thought twice about following a youkai alone. But she had never cared about that. She was the only one of the little troupe to be almost unafraid of him.

 

He stopped when he was sure they were out of earshot of the others, especially Inuyasha.

 

“It’s about the lacy underwear,” the demon Lord told her blandly and Kagome’s face flamed red.

 

“Wh-what!” she shouted. In the distance, Inuyasha heard her raised voice and hurried towards the source of the location.

 

Sesshoumaru felt his approach and frowned fiercely. “Not a word of this to the hanyou,” he commanded her imperiously.

 

Kagome, who was not ready to even think about the conversation they almost had, was in no mood to tell Inuyasha anything.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Inuyasha asked suspiciously, looking from Kagome who was looking flabberghasted to his brother who was looking extra supercilious and prissy.

 

“None of your business, hanyou,” Sesshoumaru informed him. “Kagome, we will finish our conversation at a later date,”

 

“Sure,” Kagome squeaked. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

The next time, Sesshoumaru made sure Inuyasha was nowhere around when he went to see Kagome. But the conversation was proving to be more difficult than he’d intended.

 

“Y-you want me t- to get you… what?” she squeaked.

 

“Exactly what I said,” Sesshoumaru informed her.

 

“But there are so many styles and designs. Why would you want so many of the same?”

 

“There are different ones as well?” Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly interested. “Can you tell me what they are?”

 

Kagome found herself praying to all the gods above for she was about to do, something which was probably a very blasphemous thing for a miko to be doing. But this was for Inuyasha, and the idiot deserved every bit of happiness coming to him now.

 

“Actually,” she said in a choked sort of voice. “I can show you.”

 

So saying, she reached into her bag and pulled out a lingerie catalogue.

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes lit up deviously, and she instantly regretted her decision to do this.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I just can’t afford so many, alright?” Kagome told him breathlessly. “Those are really expensive and I got Inuyasha a couple out of my allowance, but these ones that caught your eye are totally out of my budget.”

 

“Afford?” the demon Lord asked her blankly.

 

Kagome blinked at him. “I don’t have any money,” she clarified.

 

The demon Lord’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Ah I see. You are leaving the day after tomorrow, yes? You will be paid in full tomorrow.”

 

Kagome looked at him for a long moment. She had had her doubts when Inuyasha had told her about him and Sesshoumaru. It was clear the hanyou worshipped the ground he walked on. But she didn’t see the cold, ruthless youkai treating him well.

 

But this whole exchange had changed her mind. To think that the demon Lord would go to such lengths to make the hanyou happy made her think maybe he’d not made the wrong decision after all.

 

Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised when the miko smiled at him almost approvingly. “Alright, I’ll do it,” she told him.

 

* * *

 

The next day, she stared at the little bag the demon Lord had thrown at her.

 

“Are these _gold_?” she asked in shock.

 

“Of course,” Sesshoumaru said. “What else do you humans use for money?”

 

Kagome opened her mouth to say ‘paper’ but then decided that was a whole conversation she did not need to be having right now.

 

“….you could buy a _car_ with this kind of money,” she said in a hushed voice. “Or – or a house…”

 

“I don’t need a house,” Sesshoumaru told her, rolling his eyes.

 

Kagome shook her head vehemently. She reached into the bag, plucked out a few coins and then handed the bag back to him. “This will be more than enough,” she told him.

 

The demon Lord looked doubtfully at the coins in her hand. Whatever could be bought with those wasn’t something that would be considered expensive. But that was her problem, not his.

 

Then something occurred to him. When Kagome went back to her friends, he walked back with her.

 

“Sango,” he said, and the demon slayer looked up at him distrustfully. “I could use your help as well.”

 

Sango scowled at him. “What on earth makes you think there’s anything that would convince me to help you?”

 

Sesshoumaru told her.

 

She looked shocked for a moment, and then a large grin split Sango’s face. Next to her, Kirara mewed her approval. Sango glanced at her and nodded to the demon Lord. “Kirara and I are at your disposal,” she informed him.

* * *

 

“Hey, wait a sec there he goes meeting Kagome in secret again,” Inuyasha said to Miroku, a couple of days later when he’d come to meet his friends. “Hold on, I need to - _mother of god what are you doing_ -?” he screeched.

 

Sango, riding atop Kirara, had just flown by. Kirara had picked him up in her mouth by the back of his haori and was now serenely flying away with him.

 

“Put me the fuck down what the hell-” Inuyasha struggled.

 

“Sorry Inuyasha,” Sango told him, not sounding sorry at all. “Your brother’s orders.”

 

Inuyasha, crossed his arms across his chest as he was flown away, and grumbled under his breath. In the distance, he could just make out Kagome handing a rather large package to his brother.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Inuyasha hadn’t taken the news of his brother having purchased a whole lot underwear through Kagome as well as he’d expected. There was a great deal of outrage and denial and cussing, but at the end it was all worth it to Sesshoumaru on seeing the look on Inuyasha’s face when he put the lingerie on.

 

There was no denying that it was a little awkward at first; it took a while for Inuyasha to get comfortable with the idea that his brother wasn’t at all put off by his odd desires. On the contrary, he seemed quite on board with them.

 

But after a while, Inuyasha found his desires in bed taken to heights he had only dreamed about. Sesshoumaru had surprisingly quickly understood just what he needed better than Inuyasha himself.

 

One night when Inuyasha seemed to more in the mood to fight against him than usual, that the elder brother made him realize something he himself hadn’t known he needed.

 

“Behave yourself, or I will tie you down, Inuyasha,” the demon lord had threatened, in that dark, velvety voice of his.

 

Inuyasha, who had already been all worked up from the cock deep inside of him, had groaned almost lewdly, thrusting up and cumming into his brother’s hand without warning.

* * *

 

 

 

A few months later, Inuyasha had lost the inhibitions he’d had about realizing all of his secret desires. He had come to realize that his brother did not judge him for the odd, sinful things that he liked. Granted, the demon Lord mercilessly used every little thing he learned about Inuyasha to his advantaged, but if Inuyasha had minded that about him, he wouldn’t have been with him in the first place.

 

Tonight, with the full moon shining down upon him, he was dressed in a purple bustier made out of some soft but firm lace material, and a matching lace collar around his neck. The matching panties were pulled down to his thighs, restraining the movement of his legs, and exposing his ass to the balmy night air. He was tied face down on the ground, with his wrists tied together up above his head.

 

His brother was pushing into him slowly from behind at his own pace, the younger’s oil-slicked asshole working to accommodate his large girth.

 

“Did you enjoy wearing that under your haori and hakama all day?” the demon Lord murmured to him as he fucked him.

 

Inuyasha squirmed under him, for once glad to be face down so he could hide his face a little. He had found he loved being tied down like this, at his brother’s mercy. Because Sesshoumaru had never needed to resort to cheap tricks if he wanted to harm him. And he wouldn’t allow anything else to harm Inuyasha while he was totally vulnerable like this either.

 

“Nngh! Y-you didn’t have to tease me like that, not in front of others,” he scolded half-heartedly.

 

They’d been in the company of other youkai, his brother’s associates, and the whole time, Sesshoumaru had been ghosting little touches on him, on his ass over the outline of his panties, and on the small of his back, playing with the hem of the bustier.

 

The demon Lord above him grinned, golden eyes glinting wickedly, silver hair cascading around his face and onto Inuyasha’s sweaty, lace-clad back. “You were the one who was hard and wanting for me, right in front of everyone,” the demon lord retorted.

 

Inuyasha blushed right to the roots of his white hair. Damn now how had his brother known that?

 

“Y-you – ungh – you were just playin’ with me, makin’ me all hot n’ bothered,” he accused.

 

“Your little cock was hard inside those panties, wasn’t it, slut?” Sesshoumaru asked him, voice hard and heavy. “Tell me, did you get them all wet with precum from that tiny little boycock?”

 

Inuyasha shuddered under the heavy words, electric arousal travelling up his spine. He had been hard and leaking under his brother’s soft touches, anticipating what would be done to him come nightfall. He’d leaked so much precum, they’d been soaked.

 

“Is it hard right now?” the demon Lord asked, reaching under him and winding his fingers around Inuyasha’s length.

 

The elder brother’s long, bony fingers squeezed the shaft casually, almost too hard. Inuyasha jolted as though he’d been electrocuted.

 

“A-ah… please, I – I need to cum, please,” he panted.

 

Sesshoumaru laughed coldly above him. “Cum, then, hanyou. I’m not stopping you.”

 

He didn’t stop stroking his shaft casually, but not with nearly enough pressure to get him off. Inuyasha clenched his fists on the dirty ground.

 

“Y-you know what I want,” he said accusingly. “Fuck me harder, dammit.”

 

The demon Lord thrust hard into him at a painful angle in punishment. Inuyasha screamed, and Sesshoumaru ground into him lazily.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Inuyasha panted. “I’m sorry, I mean please, please fuck me harder, brother,”

 

The demon Lord hmmed softly in response, and continued fucking him at the same leisurely pace.

 

“You can’t cum without being filled, can you, hanyou?” Sesshoumaru asked him. “That’s what you wanted today, to have something hard ram deep into that ass, filling you up right in front of them…”

 

Inuyasha gasped at the thought, unsuccessfully trying to push up onto his brother’s cock. “N-not - _nngh_ -  not just anything, brother,” he gasped. “You… only you… I only want you in me, makin’ me take it without mercy…”

 

The angle of the thrusts in his ass changed minutely, and Inuyasha moaned as his prostate was struck head on. The demon Lord casually kneaded the arousal in his hands. The reward spurred Inuyasha to keep talking.

 

“I – they’re all wet because of you,” he panted. “All I could think about was you pulling them down and just taking me whenever you wanted, whenever you wanted a warm heat to fuck– ”

 

“That’s enough,” came his brother’s deep, heavy voice, that tone of slight disapproval making Inuyasha’s cock throb. “I don’t need to hear your filthy thoughts while I take you, slut.”

 

Inuyasha gasped when the panties around his thighs were ripped off of him, leaving a stinging burn on the sensitive skin of his thighs. Clawed hands turned his face to the side forcibly, and Inuyasha just caught a glimpse of pleasure-filled, cruel golden eyes before his precum-soaked panties were stuffed into his mouth.

 

 

“That should shut you up,” Sesshoumaru said languidly, starting to thrust hard into his younger brother. When he began to stroke Inuyasha in time with his thrusts, the younger man could only let out muffled, pleading moans.

 

Not long after, he released deep inside Inuyasha, just as the hanyou came hard into his hand, and passed out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn you’re a kinky bastard too, aren’t you,” Inuyasha said almost admiringly later, when he came to, glancing up at his brother where he was nestled in the crook of his arm. “No one would guess, how prim and proper you look from the outside.”

 

The demon Lord hmmed in agreement, one hand holding his brother close, the other ghosting over the material of his lace collar, making the hanyou squirm where he was lying.

 

He would take off the bustier and the collar in the morning. Hopefully after the night he’d had, he wouldn’t need to put these on for a while, until the need came back. He was guessing tonight had earned him at least a couple of weeks.

 

Right now, he was just enjoying lying there in the night with his brother, unafraid of being attacked, not having to sleep with one eye open. He never slept so well as with his brother’s calm, steady youki enveloping his own, letting him know on a primal level that he was safe.

 

“Inuyasha?” came his brother’s voice, and the hanyou hmmed softly to let him know he was listening. The sound of his brother’s deep voice was already lulling him to sleep.

 

“Since when do you like not being able to fight me off?” the demon Lord asked, voicing what he’d been wondering for a while.

 

Inuyasha curled into him a little, hiding from him by snuggling into him. He breathed in deeply and happily found himself inhaling a lung full of his brother’s scent.

 

“I …guess since I realized I don’t have to,” Inuyasha told him softly. “Since you won’t hurt me if I don’t.”

 

The demon lord gathered him close and placed a chaste kiss on the top his head between his puppy ears. The ears heartily approved of this and flickered happily. The demon Lord watched them and smiled.

 

Inuyasha slept.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** That was my first time writing anything with lingerie. I hope I did it justice…? I dunno… ya’ll tell me.

 

If I do end up doing the whole Kinktober this year, there’s going to be a hell of a lot of first times with my writing. I’m looking forward to it.

 

I was thinking of making up the first 6 days by continuing this series into November.

 

Also, _where are all the other Inucest kinktober writers_? Am I the only one doing a kinktober thing with this ship this year? If you’re a Inucest writer doing the kinktober series, or you know of any such stories, please add them to the collection and community I’ve started for the same. There’s an Inucest Kinktober 2018 collection on AO3 and an Inucest Kinktober community on FF. The details are also on my Tumblr.

 

Thanks for reading!

 

 **Tomorrow’s prompt is:** Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

 

 


	4. Something Like That

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has left encouraging feedback on these promptfills.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Something Like That**

 

 

_[For October 10 Prompt: Hair-pulling | Waxplay | ~~Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)]~~_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Wax-play, hairpulling, Original Character (OC), Angst_

 

* * *

 

 

“Eiji! Come on!” Inuyasha called, sitting up on the metal platform where he’d been lying.

 

“No!” Eiji replied through gritted teeth. “Absolutely not!”

 

He stalked over to the other side of the room. There was only one light on the room and that was overhead the platform Inuyasha had been lying on. The rest of the room was in darkness and shadows, and Eiji took refuge in those as he removed himself from the young man’s request, mentally and physically.

 

“I’m tellin’ you, I’ll be fine!” Inuyasha told him, trying to remain calm while his claws twitched with the urge to rend flesh.

 

Eiji whirled around to give him a glare that had made many a burly human men tremble, but which only caused Inuyasha to frown at him in annoyance. “I have indulged you in all of your batshit crazy things so far, Inuyasha,” he growled. “I am not doing something that will put your life in danger.”

 

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and released it as slowly as he could, trying not to lose patience. “I’m tellin’ you, my life would be in no danger,” he told him. “Look!”

 

Eiji looked beadily at him, and reluctantly shuffled back a little to peer at the other man’s – boy’s, really – forearm that he was holding out for him. His brows drew down in a confused frown and he walked back towards him to look closer.

 

Underneath the remainders of wax, the boy’s skin was flawless. Where the unnecessarily hot candle-wax should have left nasty burn-marks, the only evidence that something had even touched him was the dried wax, which Inuyasha chipped off lightly with his too-long fingernails.

 

“There. You see? I’m tellin’ you, I’ll be fine. I heal real fast.”

 

“How’s that possible?” Eiji muttured under his breath. As a trained dominant, he had been doing this for a really long time, and he knew from experience that burn marks from that particular type of candle took months to heal, if they ever healed at all. That was why he’d been trying to deter his friend and client from using that particular type of candle, but he’d finally caved under his insistence.

 

What he was suggesting now, though, was going too far.

 

“I don’t know what tricks you have up your sleeve,” he told Inuyasha. “But no trick’s gonna keep that shit from burning the skin off your neck! I am not doing it! I’ll be charged with assault and maybe even manslaughter if you cark it on my table!”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes even as he gritted his fangs irritably. He had struck up a friendship with Eiji because of what he’d heard about the man’s prowess as a ruthless dom who could take his clients to heights they couldn’t get elsewhere. And he did have a more… flexible moral code than most of the pansy ass, uptight humans he’d met. But he could tell he wasn’t going to budge in this particular argument so Inuyasha decided to try a different approach – sincerity.

 

He closed his eyes, giving in to the memories he’d been trying to keep at bay and when he opened them, they were haunted with all the things he had been trying not to think about for the past so many years. When Eiji glanced at him, he found he couldn’t look away.

 

“Please,” Inuyasha said quietly. “…I miss him. I don’t know what to do. Please.”

 

Eiji’s shoulder’s slumped quietly on hearing the dejection in the other man’s voice.

 

“I don’t see how this will help you,” he tried desperately. “Did _he_ really… did he do this to you? On your neck?”

 

_Clawed hands on his neck, graceful, deadly fingers closing casually, proprietarily and the burning, burning from the most potent poison in the world…_

“…something like that,” Inuyasha muttered.

 

Eiji tsked impatiently, walking back around to Inuyasha’s side of the room. “…he really must be some piece of work,” he muttered.

 

Inuyasha looked up hopefully. “So you’ll do it?”

 

Eiji squinted at him grumpily. “You’ll really be alright from that? You won’t, you know… die?”

 

Inuyasha shook his head rigorously. “No, no absolutely not. I’ll even sign one of ‘em release forms or whatever if you want, statin’ you’re not to blame for whatever happens.”

 

Eiji waved his hand dismissively at that. “Thanks, but it doesn’t work like that.” Consent would only get him so far. If whatever they did here proved fatal to his client, he would still be held legally responsible.

 

But he couldn’t ignore the desolation in his eyes. After all, men didn’t normally seek his very expensive and rather controversial services if they could do make do with anything else.

 

He gestured for Inuyasha to get on the table and the young man lay back down eagerly. His cap, that he refused to take off, no matter the circumstances, remained firmly in place while his long, flowing white hair dangled off the edge of the table.

 

Eiji walked up to him, igniting the long candle next to him with his cigarette lighter. Inuyasha’s face glowed golden in the dim light of the candle in the decrepit, dark room. He looked down at the younger man grimly. “You remember your safe words?” he asked.

 

Inuyasha smiled up at him bitterly. “Green, yellow, red,” he parroted as always.

 

Eiji nodded, then took a deep breath. Even though there was definitely something off about Inuyasha – it just wasn’t normal to heal at the rate he did – and even though he wasn’t doing anything the hanyou had expressly begged him to, as always when he touched the strange man, he was still left with the feeling he was doing something he definitely shouldn’t be, trespassing on some sacred ground.

 

Once, after Inuyasha had been fit and fine after a particularly hard session, Eiji had briefly even entertained the idea that he was some kind of demigod, like in the Percy Jackson novels. The golden lenses he always wore in his eyes encouraged the notion. But he’d dismissed the idea immediately, of course. There were no such things as supernatural beings, and if there were, surely a god child would not be so… desperate and twisted.

 

Inuyasha didn’t know of his thoughts. If he had, he might have lauded him for how close he got to the truth – although in the other direction.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes were closed when he felt the first drops of burning hot wax on the delicate skin of his neck. He had specially requested those candles which melted at a higher temperature than normal. Those puny human candles with their paraffin wax could do no harm to hanyou skin.

 

Eiji wrenched his head back roughly by his hair, and Inuyasha’s breath quickened. The wax dripped all around his throat, the pain seeping into his skin. Feeling like he could finally breathe freely, Inuyasha allowed himself to remember.

 

_Golden eyes like the sun, looking down at him cruelly amused as the youkai took his pleasure in the hanyou’s body… battle-hardened hands tangled in his hair to bend his spine back at an unnatural angle… the youkai’s hard cock thrusting into him without mercy, sending electric pleasure down Inuyasha’s spine… his claws on Inuyasha’s back marking him with cuts that wouldn’t heal for as long as the other desired, so strong was the poison in his veins… being left sweating and shaking with the sensations on his body, barely able to keep his eyes open as the other used him as he willed – and then left._

Eiji looked on, entranced, as always, at the look of deep pleasure, heart-breaking pain, and sheer bliss on the man’s face. He could see the outline of his ample cock in his pants; he was hard as a rock. As always, he wondered who had got the young man addicted to such tastes.

 

 _“He’s gone,”_ Inuyasha had told him softly when he’d asked once.

 

When he’d asked him if he’d be coming back, the man had only smiled bitterly. _“He’ll find me if he wants to.”_

Eiji had seen a lot in his admittedly pretty interesting lifetime. But he wondered what sort of man could leave a gorgeous man like this one, who was clearly besotted with him, and who had let him do pretty much anything to him that the other had wanted. He thought he wanted to meet this mystery man one day.

 

The hot, burning wax was a pathetic substitute for the agony that made his skin sizzle, Inuyasha knew. But it was something. It was better than nothing. Squeezing his eyes shut, Inuyasha grabbed himself and began to jerk himself off. He pretended the hand on his cock wasn’t his own, but the other’s fingers were so much longer, his touch so much better. Tears escaped out the corners of his tightly shut eyes as the scent of thunderstorms and electricity came back to him unbidden.

 

When he came in his pants not moments later, the only thought filling his mind was:

 

_“Brother, where are you?”_

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading..

 

 **Tomorrow’s prompt is:** Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Boss and His Boy

**A/N:** This chapter is a day late, but it deserved the extra time. I have also created a **moodboard** for this chapter. You can find it on my Tumblr. (Look for Lord Youko on Tumblr)

_[For October 11 prompt: Object Insertion | Sounding | ~~Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring]~~_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Object Insertion, Sounding, Inucest, yaoi, lemon, dark AU, Modern AU, mafia AU, Dark!Sess, moral ambiguity, dubious morality, dubious consent (dub con), Inuyasha is sort of OOC (out of character)_

* * *

 

**Chapter 5 – The Boss and His Boy**

 

The two security guards, dressed in identical black suits, toting two sets of identical large guns each, looked at each other as they both heard the call coming in over their headsets. There was an identical look of relief mixed in with terror on their face.

 

On the bright side, against all the odds, it was good news.

 

On the not so bright side, they were the ones who would have to relay it to the Boss.

 

Which meant being in the same room with him.

 

The two burly men looked at each other, sweat beading on their foreheads in the cool, air-conditioned corridor.

 

These two fine security agents, whom we’ll henceforth refer to as the Blond and the Brunet, served many bosses over the course of their lifetime. First, there was the government, then something close to the government, then something very very far from any government, and then the mafia. They had even served in the personal guard of other mafia bosses before. None had terrified them like this one.

 

For one, the man looked like some kind of fallen angel. The first time they’d laid eyes on him, they’d felt like laughing. Surely it was some sort of joke, this delicate looking man with his silver hair and weird purple tattoos and light coloured eye-lenses being the head of one of the largest criminal organizations in the world? But this pitiful notion of theirs was dispelled within minutes of seeing him operate, and they were left with awe and an unsettling feeling that they were getting themselves mixed up in something they absolutely did not understand.

 

Because blackmail, murder, the mob, that was all one thing. _This_ – this was something else. They had once even happened to glimpse the very end of a top-secret meeting of the top crime families of the world. The other bosses called him _my lord._

 

This, they would have just passed off as the man’s personal preference for an ego boost, if it wasn’t for what happened afterwards.

 

As gossip had travelled amongst their ranks about this strange incident, one lad, a smart chap well on his way up the ladder, had thought it a good idea to demonstrate how sharp he was by pointedly referring to him as ‘my lord’. The man had stopped the meeting, turned to him, and with a completely emotionless, unreadable face asked him, “Lord of what, pray tell?” The man had naturally been stymied and after remaining silent for a moment, had stammered some diplomatic bullshit. The Boss had quietly walked up to him and grabbed his neck. This man, who was a special-forces operative, trained in arts most people hadn’t even heard of, who had survived wars, and assassination attempts, had struggled in his grasp and could do nothing to fight him off. He was strangled to death right there in front of all those attending the meeting.

 

Nobody ever brought up the ‘ _my lord’_ thing again.

 

And that was the other thing. Most top mafia personnel they knew, never did their own dirty work. Because sooner or later, a thing like murder is bound to catch up with you. Somebody always slips up somewhere and your fingerprint or DNA ends up where it shouldn’t. For some reason, this man did not seem to care about that.  For the first time, they had to worry not just about what their superior would _have done_ to them if they screwed up, but what he would do himself.

 

And he was rumoured to be unpredictable.

 

They took a deep breath, sent up a little prayer to their respective gods, and knocked gently on the large, imposing double doors of the Boss’s office.

 

The gigantic, heavy doors swung open of their own accord without a sound, and the two men were left facing _him_ , the dreaded mafia kingpin of New York.

 

In the large, sprawling room that they were in, ice-cold golden eyes met theirs imperiously from where he sat, flowing silver hair in stark contrast to the coal-black leather of the chair tall, swivel chair.

 

His chair, and the top-of-the-line computer monitor it was in front of, was on the side of the room where the floor level was elevated. The severe white walls and spotless white marble tiles on the floor below made it almost impossible to tell that the room was anything other than flat, but these two men were more used to entering it than most, and were therefore not too unsettled to be looking up at the seated man. The Boss also wore a black suit, although one that was clearly exponentially more expensive than theirs and a gold silk scarf hung loosely about his neck. They could just see a hint of a sleek silver watch, more expensive than their house, on his left wrist. They would indubitably be able to see their faces in the polished surface of his black leather shoes. They both fervently hoped that the situation would not arise where they would be forced to.

 

The security guards two found themselves desperately trying to recall what it is they had come in here to say. Their minds seemed to have gone blank. But they didn’t want the other man to have to ask. The Boss did _not_ like having to ask pointless questions.

 

“S-sir, we found him!” one of them, the Brunet, blurted out. The other one – the Blond - threw him a relieved glance. “We found him. He’s being brought back to the compound as we speak.”

 

The other man’s features barely changed, but there was just the suggestion of a smile about his lips. The men trembled at the sinister look in the cold golden eyes. They didn’t quite know what the relationship was between him and the Boss, but it was rumoured that the boy belonged to him. Silently, they prayed for the soul of the poor bastard caught back in his clutches.

 

“Has he been harmed?” the Boss asked, his deep, heavy voice one of implacable authority and command.

 

The man who had broken the news shook his head vigorously. “N-no, my Lord, just – just scrapes and bruises.”

 

Golden eyes narrowed. “…that is not _unharmed,_ ” he said, speaking slowly as to a dim-witted child.

 

Both men looked at each other and paled. The boy in question had killed several of their men and then tried to escape. Considering what the Boss had done to anyone who had ever attempted such a thing, much less succeeded in it like this one had, a few scrapes and bruises was _nothing._

 

But the Boss didn’t seem to think so and that was all that mattered, as far as they and their well-being was concerned.

 

“O-of course not,” the first man stammered. “F-forgive us, Sir… we- we didn’t know – that is, we _knew_ but we were only told and -”

 

“Quiet,” the other man hissed, and the man fell silent immediately. Cold, ruthless eyes took stock of them unhurriedly, of the sweat on their brows, of the trembling in their knees, and the involuntary clenching and unclenching of their fists.

 

“I want the names of the ones who captured him,” the Boss said quietly. “And I want _him_ cleaned up and in my room in one hour.”

 

“Y-yes, Sir,” the Brunet stammered hurriedly. “Right away, Sir.”

 

His answer would have been just as prompt if the Boss had ordered to have him quartered and served up for dinner with a light wine.

 

“P-please forgive us for our error,” the Blond added, bowing down deeply. Neither the Blond nor the Brunet were Japanese. Bowing did not come naturally to him at all, but the Boss was, and he didn’t want to accidentally leave out any sign of respect.

 

They were both of them too terrified to notice the momentary flash of amusement in the other man’s eyes as he watched him bow awkwardly.

 

“W-we will not disappoint you again,” the Blond continued, determined. “We will make sure-”

 

“Out,” the Boss ordered in a bored voice, and both of them jumped as though burned, and hurried out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha was dressed in a simple white yukata tied together at the waist with a red obi. He’d been subjected to the indecency of being thoroughly bathed, everything from his toenails to his hair thoroughly washed and dried. Then he’d been brought to the Boss’s bed and handcuffed to the large, imposing headboard.

 

He felt like he’d been waiting there forever. There was nothing to even distract him in the room. There was no clock, no art on the walls, nothing. It was large, white, and completely empty apart from the bed and the two nightstands on either side of it. On each of the nightstands, there was a lamp and on the one on the left, there was box of tissues.

 

Inuyasha’s bare feet shifted uncomfortable on the silk sheets covering the large plush mattress. Both his wrists were handcuffed close together behind him, which made it difficult to sit down comfortably. The bed was covered in off-white sheets which contrasted starkly with the dark brown wood of the large headboard. The mattress and the sheets were brand new, but the headboard and the bed, Inuyasha knew, were old, very _very_ old. The Master craftsman who had carved the intricate, yet solid design on the headboard to which Inuyasha was now handcuffed had once offered Inuyasha mochi when he was a little boy.

 

There were closets in the room, Inuyasha knew. He’d seen them. And there was a large table should the demon lord wish to use it, and even a fireplace, but they were all seamlessly hidden into the walls, ready to be brought forth at the press of a button when the owner of the room desired.

 

Inuyasha sat up as much as he could when the doors of the room finally swung open silently, and the man he’d been forced to wait for entered.

 

Inuyasha recoiled on the bed as he – the Boss - walked towards the bed with his usual, unhurried, predatory gait, unbuttoning his jacket casually.

 

“I- I-m sorry, Sessh, I’m sorry, brother,” Inuyasha babbled in a small voice as soon as the doors closed behind him. “I know – I know I screwed up, I know that but-”

 

“Inuyasha,” the other man interrupted him calmly, coming to sit down next to him on the bed. “Did you think you would run away from me again?”

 

Inuyasha flinched as though he’d been struck. Twisting in his restraints, he turned awkwardly to face the other man.

  
“S-sessh – Sesshoumaru, I’m sorry,” Inuyasha muttered, voice breaking, tears forming in large golden eyes. “I’ll make it up to you – I’ll do anything, please-”

 

Sesshoumaru ignored his pleading and instead, reached up to Inuyasha’s cuffed hands. He grasped the plain silver ring on the forefinger of his left hand, and twisted it. There was a small, metallic click as the ring recognized the demon Lord’s youki and it slid off his finger smoothly.

 

Two, triangular puppy ears seemed to appear on Inuyasha’s head out of nowhere. If his mouth were open, one would see fangs in the place of canines. His fingernails and toenails were suddenly no longer nails, but claws.

 

Only two people in the world could remove that ring – Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha himself. Like fingerprint sensing, it incorporated the latest technology to identify the youki of the person touching it. If anyone other than the ones it was programmed to respond to tried, it would seem inexplicably stuck.

 

Sesshoumaru’s perfectly manicured hand rose to his captive’s face, and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut in the expectancy of being struck. But his hand only caressed the younger man’s cheek softly, the back of a soft finger running casually over the already light bruise on his cheek.

 

Inuyasha’s wild eyes were following every movement keenly like prey caught in a predator’s grasp. The demon Lord placed his ring on the bedside table next to him. Then he took a hold of his own ring, and pulled it off. Smooth, perfectly done nails were suddenly razor-sharp claws. His so far human ears morphed into their real shape.

 

Inuyasha felt his heart sink as the former demon Lord of the West smiled slowly, just the hint of razor-sharp fangs behind his lips. “Are you prepared to take your punishment… little brother?”

 

Inuyasha paled and the youkai got to his feet. Slowly, unhurriedly, he unbuttoned his jacket. Holding Inuyasha’s terrified eyes, he shrugged it smoothly off his shoulders and draped it over the back of a chair. Then he undid the cufflinks of his crisp white shirt, and rolled the sleeves up over his forearms. Inuyasha’s eyes were glued on the purple stripes on his wrist.

 

Next, he reached into the holster in his belt, removed the shiny silver gun, and placed it on the nightstand table. Inuyasha’s eyes lingered on the gun for a moment. He knew exactly what it was for. Sesshoumaru then reached into his pocket, pulled out his slim mobile phone, and placed that next to the gun.

 

When he sat back down on the bed, Inuyasha was tugging at his restraints, eyes darting around the large room, looking for a means of escape.

 

“N- no, no please, I’ll be good,” he begged, desperately holding his elder brother’s eyes. “Please just once? Just this once…”

 

The demon Lord simply held the lock of his handcuffs between two fingers. There was the hiss of poison releasing and the metal lock of the handcuffs melted down, releasing Inuyasha’s wrists.

 

Inuyasha was given not a second to do anything before his newly freed wrist was grabbed and twisted brutally. Inuyasha sobbed from the pain as his arm was forced behind his back and he was slammed face down on the bed.

 

“This is why you run away, Inuyasha,” the demon Lord chided, putting pressure on Inuyasha’s wrist and body with his own, watching the crying hanyou dispassionately. “If you wanted my attention so badly, you need have but asked for it.”

 

When dirty golden eyes looked back at him, tears were still brimming in them, but his pupils were dilated. He slowly blinked his eyes, now no longer trying to get away, just squirming a little in the older man’s grasp.

 

“I – I don’t. What makes you think I want _your_ attention?” Inuyasha threw back caustically.

 

The demon Lord grabbed both his wrists and pulled them over his head, and twisting him on his back, forced his legs apart with his knee. The flimsy yukata fell open easily. Sesshoumaru’s men hadn’t seen fit to provide him with any underwear when they’d dressed him.

 

The youkai’s hard, muscled thigh met Inuyasha’s half-hard erection and he smirked.

 

“Do I need to say it?” the demon Lord mocked.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes grew suddenly furious and he snarled, sharp fangs flashing threateningly. “I didn’t want to come back,” he spat. “Your men… _you_ sent them to find me… _I_ didn’t want to come back.”

 

The demon Lord’s eyes had also darkened. “I will _always_ bring you back,” he said, hard, merciless eyes boring into the hanyou’s.

 

 “You got what you wanted, little brother. You have my full attention.”

 

The demon Lord released his wrists for a moment, and Inuyasha immediately flexed his claws and swiped at the face within his reach. Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru dodged the swipe and grabbed his wrists once again in one hand. The other clawed hand grabbed Inuyasha’s head and forced him into a brutal kiss.

 

Inuyasha panted against the other man’s mouth as he felt fangs on his lips. The hand on his head was now on the back of his neck, and he felt his brother’s tongue enter his mouth, brazenly swiping against his fangs.

 

Said fangs closed lightly over the elder brother’s tongue threateningly, and in response, Sesshoumaru bit down on his lip. Inuyasha moaned as blood dribbled off the side of his mouth, but his brother didn’t allow him to pull away from the kiss.

 

Lithe, lightly muscled thighs shuffled closer to their captor, and Sesshoumaru found the younger man crawling into his lap. Inuyasha hissed at the feel of the other man’s pant zipper against his bare crotch when he straddled him.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled derisively. “Such a lewd half-breed,” he chided, holding Inuyasha down effortlessly. “Can’t control yourself, can you, you slut?”

 

Inuyasha’s teeth gnashed at him for the insult. But he didn’t really have anything to say in denial. It was true after all. “If you’re so disgusted, just let me go,” he retorted instead.

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, seemingly sincerely. He released Inuyasha’s wrists once again, to grab a hold of the red piece of cloth that was holding Inuyasha’s yukata closed. This time, Inuyasha didn’t try to attack him, remaining still as practiced hands undid the pitifully simple knot. The yukata fell open, and cold golden eyes glanced slowly from top to bottom, taking in the milky expanse of Inuyasha’s exposed body.

 

 “My father’s… mistake… is my responsibility,” the demon Lord said, still staring unabashedly at the beautiful body on display for him. His hard, emotionless voice was going straight to Inuyasha’s cock, and the hanyou had to make a real effort to keep from moaning out loud. “When he went out to die…” Sesshoumaru said, placing his hands negligently on Inuyasha’s hips. “…he gave you to me. As such, it falls on me to discipline this lascivious little body.”

 

Inuyasha smiled, and suddenly his smile was bright and sly, eyes filled with cunning. Slowly, sensually, his bare hips still caught in his brother’s grasp, he shrugged the yukata off his shoulders. Throwing it aside, he shifted where he was held over the demon Lord’s clothed legs, allowing the light to play with his lithe, undulating muscles of his things and stomach. “And how the hell are you gonna do that if this dirty half-breed body, as you say, likes everything you do to it, big brother?” he whispered in a low, breathy voice.

 

The youkai lord’s answering cruelly amused smile sent Inuyasha’s blood singing in his veins. This was why… this was why nobody else could ever satisfy him in the centuries he’d been alive. Only Sesshoumaru had this effect on him; all his life, he’d controlled his every breath with an iron hand, and most of the time, he used his little brother’s body for his own amusement, but Inuyasha could not help but crave the treatment. One look from those golden eyes set Inuyasha’s heart fluttering wildly. Inuyasha rubbed his thighs together and squirmed in his brother’s grasp, watching the other man sit back lazily against the cushions, fully clothed, and appraise him like a piece of meat.

 

“Do you think you have endured all I can put you through, little brother?” Sesshoumaru asked him.  

 

A clawed hand suddenly grabbed a hold of his neck and pushed him down onto the bed on his back, the softness of the youkai lord’s voice belied by his violent actions. Inuyasha shuddered where he lay splayed out and exposed before his brother.

 

“Y-yes?” Inuyasha answered bravely.

 

Cruel, sadistic colours flashed in the demon Lord’s golden eyes and Inuyasha gulped nervously. “You think wrong,” the youkai lord informed him.

 

Inuyasha smiled up at him, dark lashes falling over dirty gold eyes. Slowly, holding his brother’s gaze, he pulled his legs upto his chest, exposing his twitching, recently thoroughly cleaned hole.

 

“Will you show me then?” he asked throatily. “I’ve missed you in me,” he admitted.

 

Golden eyes swept over his form, and the demon Lord brought his eyes back up to Inuyasha’s calmly, a derisive smile on his lips. “I’m not in the mood to fuck this disobedient little thing,” he said, and Inuyasha flinched at the cold tone of his voice. “But if this slutty hole is so eager to be filled, I will indulge you.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as Sesshoumaru reached over and pressed a hidden button on his nightstand. Immediately, three shelves came up from below, seemingly out of nowhere, presenting their contents to the demon lord. Large toys – dildos, vibrators, eggs – lay on the top two shelves that Inuyasha could see, each cleaned and oiled and ready to be used without need of additional lubrication.

 

“N-no, no there’s no need-” Inuyasha tried to say, quickly bringing his legs back down, but the demon Lord arrested the motion midway.

 

With one hand, he grasped his legs and bent them back to his chest fluidly, once again exposing the young man’s hole to his eyes.  

 

Pink dusted Inuyasha’s cheeks as he saw his brother’s gaze on his twitching hole.

 

The demon Lord picked up one of the toys and held it up for Inuyasha’s wide, apprehensive eyes to see; it was made out of a purple rubbery material that Inuyasha and his ass were intimately familiar with.

 

“So _very_ eager to be filled,” Sesshoumaru commented, taking in Inuyasha’s flushed face and blown pupils. Before Inuyasha could deny it, he began pushing the toy into his opening.

 

Inuyasha moaned and wiggled as his hole was suddenly forced to stretch to accommodate the thing without any preparation. He knew he was not meant to get any pleasure out of this; that was why his brother had barely touched him and hadn’t prepared him at all. But just the fact that this was _Sesshoumaru_ doing this to him without so much as asking, as though Inuyasha’s body were his to do with as he pleased, sent tendrils of desire through Inuyasha’s body, hardening his already half-hard cock, making the whole experience more pleasurable than his brother had intended. If Sesshoumaru thought this would work as a deterrent, he was wrong.

 

But when Inuyasha met the demon Lord’s eyes with his own desired-filled ones, Sesshoumaru didn’t seem at all surprised.

 

When the toy was all the way inside of him, Sesshoumaru didn’t begin to fuck him with it as Inuyasha had been expecting. Instead, he let it remain there, and released Inuyasha’s legs, making the hanyou wince from the movement forcing the toy just a little deeper inside of him.

 

“Aah… brother?” Inuyasha asked, a little gasp escaping him at the sudden feeling of fullness after a long while, and a dull throbbing pain.

 

The demon Lord hmmed in acknowledgement, not really paying attention to what he was saying, more focused on the hanyou’s cock that was almost at full hardness.

 

“Sit up,” he ordered instead.

 

Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. But his brother was looking at him expectantly and with a great deal of effort, he managed to bring himself into a half-sitting position. He was panting with pain by the time he was done, and he looked up at his brother.

 

The demon Lord was down at the younger brother’s opening. A small frown creased his forehead and he _tsked_ in annoyance. The toy had caused some tearing inside the hanyou’s unprepared ass and his blood was dripping onto the bed.

 

Inuyasha glanced down at his own blood, glanced at the disapproving look on his brother’s face and shivered, knowing he was going to have to pay for staining his brother’s sheets now too, on top of everything else. He could forget about getting to cum today, and probably for weeks.

 

But to his surprise, Sesshoumaru’s hand was wrapping around his erection, beginning to pump slowly.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Inuyasha asked, blinking at him hazily.

 

“What does it look like?” the demon Lord asked in return. “I want you to cum for me, little brother.”

 

Inuyasha turned bright red, not used to hearing that sentence till he had been driven wild with arousal and had begged shamelessly to be allowed to cum.

 

“B-but I’m in pain!” he growled to cover up his embarrassment, even as his brother’s hand began moving harder and faster on his length.

 

The demon Lord smiled angelically at him. “That’s never stopped you before, half-breed. Now be a good boy and _cum for me_.”

 

Inuyasha bit back a scream as his body reacted to the commanding voice, his balls tightening against his will, and he came all over his brother’s hand.

 

Long, dark eyelashes fluttered slowly over dirty golden eyes that were just sliding into focus. Inuyasha panted, looking up at his complete asshole of a brother. The demon Lord was resting back on one elbow, idly flicking Inuyasha’s cum off his hands. When he saw the younger man had regained his senses, he casually held his soiled hand up to Inuyasha’s mouth.

 

The hanyou coloured darkly, understanding what was required of him. In the back of his mind, there was a voice screaming at him, telling him to protest at the treatment and ask his brother to go to hell. There was a box of tissues right there! But as always, that voice did not get heard. His brother wanted Inuyasha’s mouth to do the cleaning and that’s what he would get. Inuyasha quietly grabbed the demon Lord’s wrist, fingers sweeping lightly over the cold metal band of his watch, and began to lick.

 

If he hadn’t just cum, the demon Lord’s heated, pleased eyes on him would have made him hard once again. He could feel his gaze, could feel the weight of the demon Lord’s pleased approval on him almost like a thing, sending little jolts of happiness in his brain, even as his mouth performed this degrading task.

 

When his hand was clean, Sesshoumaru took it away. Inuyasha put his hands down in his lap and waited.

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at him once, and then turned away from him to reached over to the third hidden shelf.  He picked up the only item that shelf contained - a small plastic case, like a tool box, but sleeker. Inuyasha looked curiously over at the thing he hadn’t seen before.

 

The demon Lord opened it facing himself, leaving Inuyasha unable to see its contents. He reached inside and drew something out, and the cruel satisfaction in his eyes made delicious apprehension swirl in Inuyasha’s gut.

 

“This,” Sesshoumaru said, finally showing the instrument to Inuyasha. “Is your punishment for running away again, little brother. I warned you the last time, if you misbehaved again, your punishment would not be something you would enjoy.”

 

Inuyasha stared at the long, glass rod uncomprehendingly.

 

“What is it?” he asked tentatively.

 

The demon Lord grinned, and Inuyasha felt real fear for the first time tonight. “It’s called a sounding rod. This is what I’m going to fuck your little hanyou cock with, brother.”

 

“I – you what?” Inuyasha rasped, staring entranced at the innocuous looking glass rod.

 

Sesshoumaru reached between his legs, and casually gripped his length, rubbing his thumb over the slit in Inuyasha’s length. A little bit of precum spurted out at the stimulation.

 

“Do you see this little hole?” the demon Lord asked him softly. “It’s the one hole I haven’t fucked yet. And I’m going to fuck you in that hole today… with this,” he said, holding up the glass instrument.

 

All the colour drained from Inuyasha’s face.

 

“You want to… put that inside me?” Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice. “Inside my… cock?”

 

The demon Lord continued to look at him calmly.

 

“Are you outta your frickin’ mind?” Inuyasha demanded in a hushed voice. “There’s no way…”

 

“I don’t believe I gave you a choice, little brother,” Sesshoumaru told him, voice hard. “This is your punishment. You get no say in the matter.”

 

Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed from the glass instrument to him. “I don’t care,” he rasped. “I’m not letting you put that in me!”

 

The demon Lord cocked his head to the side, amused. “Letting me?” he asked softly.

 

Sesshoumaru slid the scarf off from around his neck. Inuyasha tried to struggle but his movements were limited by the large toy shoved inside his hole. He couldn’t kick or move too much without the danger of injuring himself inside. Plus, Sesshoumaru had centuries of experience doing this to him. Before long, his wrists were securely bound to the bed above his head, and all his struggling had got him was a pounding pain in his bottom.

 

Sesshoumaru glanced at the gold silk scarf, reminiscent of his obi, holding the hanyou in place and he smirked. “Just like old times, yes?” he asked his brother.

 

Inuyasha struggled half-heartedly against the bonds but he knew he wasn’t getting out of them.

 

“Brother… brother it will hurt… it will hurt like crap…don’t…” he begged, searching his brother’s eyes for some sign of compassion.

 

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. Inuyasha felt his heart sinking at the merciless resolve in his brother’s eyes. So _that_ was why he had made him cum earlier – so that his dick would be nice and flaccid when he did this.

 

He was distracted from cursing as colourfully as he knew at his brother in his head when the demon Lord held up the glass tube before Inuyasha’s eyes. “Now listen closely, hanyou,” he said, no longer joking in any way. “This is glass. I _am_ going to do this today. If you struggle, the glass will break _while it is inside of you_.”

 

Inuyasha cringed, turning his face away at the thought. The demon Lord watched his reaction, satisfied.

 

“You don’t want that, do you?” he reiterated.

 

Inuyasha shook his head quietly, breathing quickening.

 

“Sess… Sess please,” he said quietly one last time.

 

The demon Lord leaned forward and running a hand over his head, kissed his forehead softly.

 

“I’ll be right here with you the entire time,” he told Inuyasha, holding his eyes. Unable to look away, Inuyasha nodded.

 

So Inuyasha lay on his back, slightly propped up against the headboard to which he was tied, his ass filled with a large toy, and stayed still while the demon lord carefully, precisely began to insert the tip of the glass into his limp cock.

 

The first bit did hurt. It hurt quite a lot in the strangest way that Inuyasha had never felt before. It felt like it hurt way inside of him, in a sharp line straight into his body through his cock.

 

The only thing that distracted him from the pain was getting to see his brother do it. Golden eyes were utterly focused on the task. Inuyasha’s legs were splayed open for him, and the demon Lord held his cock in his hands with unquestionable certainty, the youkai’s striped hands absolutely steady.

 

Inuyasha’s hands were bound over his head, so there was nothing he could do in any case, but it occurred to him that if this was going to be done, he would rather the demon Lord do it rather than do it himself. When it came to this, he had more confidence in Sesshoumaru’s hands than his own.

 

Of course, this wouldn’t be getting done to him at all if his brother hadn’t decided he wanted to punish him with this torture, but that was beside the point.

 

When the tip of it was in him though, the sensation felt very different.

 

When Sesshoumaru finally glanced up at his brother, Inuyasha was breathing hard, looking down in shock at his own cock.

 

“Sessh,” Inuyasha said in a hushed, awed sort of voice. “It’s… it’s really inside me.”

 

“Yes,” the demon Lord said.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him to meet his eyes, and seeing the calm confidence in them, he had the strong urge to lean forward and kiss him. But mindful of the glass thing still embedded in his cock, he remained still in place.

 

“Alright,” he said. “Alright, you did what you wanted. You proved your point. Now take it out,” Inuyasha panted.

 

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and smiled lazily. “Not yet,” he told him. “Are you ready, Inuyasha?” he asked softly.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him, a fresh wave of fear going through him. “Ready for what?” he asked worriedly.

 

The demon took a hold of the instrument and slowly, very slowly began to thrust it in further.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the sensation. He groaned lewdly, struck with the bizarre feeling of being penetrated in the organ that was meant to do the penetrating.

 

Then Sesshoumaru began pulling it back out slightly.

 

Inuyasha was almost relieved, until he stopped just with the tip inside of him and then pushed it back in smoothly.

 

Inuyasha’s pupils dilated.

 

“Brother,” he panted. “Onii-sama,” he said, slipping back to the term of address he’d used many years earlier. “You’re … you’re fucking me with it.”

 

The demon Lord held his eyes this time as he pushed the instrument back and forth gently. “How does it feel, getting fucked in your cock?” he breathed, enjoying the look on his brother’s flushed, frightened face.

 

“I-it doesn’t feel bad,” Inuyasha admitted. “It feels… it feels kind of good…”

 

The demon Lord laughed then, low and dark. “I should have known,” the murmured. “My little slut can get off on anything, can’t you?”

 

Inuyasha’s breath hitched but he was too preoccupied with the sensations going through his body to retort. There was something solid and alien in a place where all his life, only his bodily fluids had existed. And that solid, alien thing was there on his brother’s whim, because Sesshoumaru wanted him to go through this. Inuyasha felt desire coiling at the base of his spine, curling his toes.

 

God, it was so hot, to be taken like this, to be completely _wrecked_ while his brother had not even undressed. The edges of the glass were perfectly smooth, and it was rubbing against the inner, most sensitive skin of his cock. And he could not even control its motion; his hands were tied up over his head with what was most definitely youkai silk, because try as he might, he could not tear it. And he knew his brother would be really mad if he broke the headboard.

 

And his ass was so full. The pain in his bottom had gone; whatever had torn had probably healed over by now, and all he was left with was the sensation of something hard inside of him, something other than a cock that his brother had casually shoved in there because Inuyasha had been being a naughty little slut -

 

“Inuyasha,” the demon lord said, and the commanding tone of his voice had the hanyou looking up attentively. “When I take this out, I want you to remain absolutely still,” he said. “Can you do that?”

 

Inuyasha, despite himself, turned red, but nodded hesitantly.

 

The demon Lord returned his attention to Inuyasha’s cock. After a pushing and pulling a final few times, the demon Lord finally pulled it out in one smooth motion.

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of sensation, and with a silent scream and sob all mixed into one, Inuyasha spilled all over the sheets once again, just as the demon Lord withdrew the instrument from his cock.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t realize he’d blacked out, but when he opened his eyes, he was shivering, curled into a ball at his brother’s side. The toy seemed to have been removed from his bottom, and his hole twitched, still oily and now feeling embarrassingly empty. The demon Lord was still fully clothed and was holding him close, one arm thrown around his shoulders, pulling him into the warmth of his body.

 

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he looked up tentatively at his brother and fisted his shirt in his hands silently. Sesshoumaru let him, allowing his brother that small comfort after the ordeal he’d been through.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” the demon Lord murmured to him, nuzzling twitching puppy ears with his nose.

 

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, burrowing his head in the demon Lord’s neck, subtly inhaling his comforting scent.

 

The dull vibration of the mobile phone on the wooden table drew Sesshoumaru’s attention away from him. The demon Lord glanced at the number, and then picked up the device, swiping with his thumb to answer the call, even as he held his brother close with the other.

 

“Yes,” he said authoritatively into the phone.

 

Inuyasha made out muffled voices on the other end.

 

“Send them in,” Sesshoumaru said, then cut the call.

 

Inuyasha looked up at him in panic. Both their rings were off! And the humans didn’t know of the relations between them. They couldn’t find him naked in his brother’s bed like this, bleeding from his ass. He made to sit up and flee, but his brother pushed him back down on the bed, giving him a quiet order to stay where he was.

 

Against his better judgement, Inuyasha remained in bed while the door opened.

 

Two men and two women walked in, looking terrified.

 

The demon Lord was still lounging next to him on the bed and looking at each other uncertainly, they walked up to him tentatively. Seeing Inuyasha naked and bleeding on the bed, they forgot their fear momentarily.

 

“H-Hey Dennis,” Inuyasha said nervously, raising a hand to wave at the man who had captured him. He’d known the man from before; he was a good guy. Inuyasha held no grudge against him for capturing him; he had only been doing his job.

 

Dennis gave him a nervous half-smile, hand twitching at his side. All four of them were now staring at the twitching puppy ears atop Inuyasha’s head.

 

“These are the people who brought you back?” Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha nodded nervously, staring at them. They were clearly elite fighters, to be able to bring a hanyou down like that. Granted, they’d had the help of weapons, but still. It was no mean feat.

 

Sesshoumaru allowed his cold eyes to sweep over each and every one of them. “You are the ones responsible for the marks on my brother’s body,” Sesshoumaru stated.

 

The men and women were still staring wideyed at the hanyou and the bed and the whole situation.

 

“W-with all due respect, th-there was no other way to bring him back, Boss” one of the women said, eyeing the gun on the nightstand warily. So far, the demon Lord had made no move to reach for it.

 

She glanced subtly at the others. What the Boss didn’t know was they, all four of them were a team. The idiots who had sent them in here hadn’t bothered to get them to disarm. They could each of them draw their weapon and fire before the mafia head could probably so much as blink. If it came down to it, there wasn’t any way he could shoot them all before one of the others got him.

 

“Hmm,” the demon Lord said thoughtfully.

 

Ignoring the others in the room, he leaned over and brushed his lips softly over Inuyasha’s to the utter mortification of the younger man.

 

Then he turned over and raised his hand. Inuyasha flinched and closed his eyes, hiding his face in his brother’s chest with a small despairing sound.

 

The poison whip unfurled lazily, striking each of the four people precisely in their mouths.

 

When he withdrew it, the four people fell down dead.

 

Inuyasha looked from them to his brother wide eyed.

 

“No,” he whispered in dismay. “No, it wasn’t their fault. It was my fault. It wasn’t their fault!”

 

“That is true,” the demon Lord agreed. “But they hurt you. You know nobody’s allowed to do that other than me.”

 

Inuyasha felt tears brimming in his eyes again, along with horrified nausea in his gut, seeing the four dead bodies, including Dennis, on the floor.

 

Kissing him once on top of his head, Sesshoumaru picked up the gun at his bedside.

 

Then he shot each of the dead bodies twice in the head.

 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing and calming his roiling stomach.

 

He’d always known what the gun was for. It was for _appearances_.

 

When the Cleaner was called to get rid of the bodies, he would find the gunshot wounds and think to look no further for the cause of their death. Because they’d been shot almost immediately after death, the bleeding would be consistent with being shot to death. The bodies would be disposed of and nobody would care enough to look deep inside their mouths for the burnt flesh within.

 

Inuyasha looked up at his brother’s emotionless face. Tears gathered in his eyes once more and spilled over his cheeks. Sesshoumaru lay the gun aside, and picked one drop up with a claw.

 

“What is it?” he asked his brother. “Is it the humans-?”

 

Inuyasha flushed, shaking his head. “No,” he whispered, and lowered his eyes, ashamed. “I – i-it’s hurting when – when my cock tries to get hard,” he muttered, hiding his face in his brother’s chest.

 

The demon Lord chuckled fondly. “That will get better with time,” he told the younger man. It no longer surprised him that Inuyasha was getting aroused by what was also clearly horrifying him. He’d found out a long time ago that his younger brother was as twisted as he was.

 

He gently raised the embarrassed man’s chin and kissed him gently on the lips. Pink dusted Inuyasha’s cheeks when he looked up at him, looking so very sweet and innocent and debauched.

 

 “Next time you run away,” Sesshoumaru told him softly, caressing his head with one hand casually. “The rod that will go inside of your cock will be twice as thick. Do you understand?”

 

Inuyasha nodded sincerely, body already shivering from the thought of what was to come next time. And there would definitely be a next time. Inuyasha wasn’t capable of being good for too long. But his brother wouldn’t let it go at just that. He would think of some other, novel torture with which to punish him, along with this one. Something that would be painful and traumatic, something he would never forget, but that wouldn’t damage him in any tangible way.

 

And he would callously, without a second thought, eliminate any humans who were unfortunate enough to get caught up in their game.

 

Inuyasha didn’t think he could have been more in love with his brother than he was in that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** For those who missed the Author’s Note at the beginning of this chapter, I have created a **moodboard** for this chapter. You can find it on my Tumblr. (My Tumblr is also LordYouko).

 

From now on, updates to this story will be once every two or three days. I will do the Kinktober prompts for all the days, but the series will go over into November. I also intend to create moodboards for all upcoming chapters so check on Tumblr after each update if you’d like to see them.

 

Next **prompt** is: Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

 


	6. The Outcast Prince: A Feudal Fairytale

**Chapter 6 – The Outcast Prince: A Feudal Fairytale**

**_Warnings:_ ** _Licking, petplay, some violence, FLUFF._

_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not brothers in this fic._

 

* * *

 

 

There was once a small, half-demon half-human child called Inuyasha.

 

Inuyasha was the son of the exiled princess Izayoi, who had been banished by her father for falling in love with a youkai and having a child by him. Izayoi’s father loved her, despite his anger at her actions, and in a moment of compassion, had allowed her to live in a small castle on the far outskirts of his territory with some of her closest aides who were loyal to her even after what she had done. So that was where prince Inuyasha grew up, with his mother, her closest ladies, and some servants.

 

The youkai Izayoi loved had died in battle not long after the birth of the child, but before he did, he had marked his human lover so she could live long enough to see her son become an adult. All Izayoi had left of her love was a red cloak made out of the hair of the fire-rat that he had left for her. Out of that, she made Inuyasha a pair of haori and hakama, in hopes of providing him with some protection. The child wore them all the time, everywhere, knowing it was the only memento he had of his father.

 

Prince Inuyasha was a kind boy, as sweet-tempered as his mother. He had a trusting, giving nature, and would readily share whatever he had with the poor children in the village, because they had much less.

 

But he was very lonely. None of the human children in the village would play with him. Born with two triangular ears atop his head, he was set apart at sight from human children. They taunted and teased him, calling him a half-breed and an abomination. Inuyasha always repaid unkindness with kindness, and when he would return home with bruises and cuts, Izayoi knew it was not because he was fighting, but because he’d been beaten up. As a half-demon, Inuyasha was much stronger than other children, but he never had the heart to hurt them back.

 

But it was getting worse. A few pushes and shoves had turned into a black eye and bruised arms. They had discovered an isolated area, a little ways away from the village where some trees provided them with cover and allowed them to remain out of sight of the adults.

The problem was, the children who had once been the same age as Inuyasha were now much bigger than him, while Inuyasha still remained about 5 years old in human terms. When the realized the half-demon wasn’t growing in size, he had become their favourite means of entertainment, because he never fought back, and their parents never scolded them for hurting a half-demon the way they would have if they’d hurt another human child.

 

Inuyasha’s mother had forbidden him from going near youkai, telling him it was not safe. The castle she had been given to live in was right near a forest beyond which humans were not safe from youkai. It broke Izayoi’s heart to see her child being treated this way, and she knew things would have been different had his youkai father been alive. But she knew a hanyou child had no place among youkai. Human children bullied and troubled him, but youkai children would simply tear him apart. His father was a youkai so naturally, little Inuyasha was eager to find out more about them. But Izayoi had impressed the danger of being noticed by youkai in her child again and again till the boy had understood how important it was to keep himself from their notice.

 

One afternoon, when she thought Inuyasha was away playing with the other children, Izayoi sat conversing with her chief lady in waiting. Akiyo was Izayoi’s most loyal servant and since her exile, her dearest friend. Unable to reconcile with the injustice done to her Lady, she had left her own household behind to accompany Izayoi in her new life.

 

It wasn’t easy, seeing the woman whom she had cared about since she was a little girl being in such pain. Izayoi was a true lady, and as such, kept her emotions well-hidden behind a façade of smiles. But she knew what the lady went through, and sometimes, on rare occasions like today, Izayoi revealed her concerns and anxieties to her.

 

“My lady,” Akiyo said quietly. “He will be alright.”

 

“ _How_ will he be alright, Akiyo?” Izayoi despaired, the authority of her station as a princess seeping into her voice unbidden. “By giving birth to him, I have condemned him. All he has to look forward to, is a life of loneliness. And there is nothing I can do, nothing at all that I can do…”

 

Izayoi broke down into quiet sobs, and Akiyo, breaking propriety for a moment, went over and wrapped her arms around the hurting girl.

 

“Sometimes, I wish he had never been born,” Izayoi confessed in a whisper.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha had come home early. The village children had broken two of his fingers. They were beginning to realize he healed faster than normal kids. They had started to want to know just how much he could heal. His ribs were aching from having been kicked in them by multiple kids. They’d taken his shoes, and he had walked home barefeet; the soles of his feet were cut and bleeding. He’d come straight up to his mother’s room, standing right outside her door, had heard everything.

 

The little boy, for the first time in his young life, felt his heart break. He understood; he was an outcast, who had no place anywhere. He’d always thought his home was an exception, but now…

 

He turned around and fled barefeet, into the forest his mother had always forbidden him from entering.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he ran, but when he finally ran out of breath, he was in an area he did not recognize at all. The shadows of the trees around him had deepened; the sun was beginning to set. Inuyasha looked around at the forest fearfully, breathing hard. He couldn’t remember which way he had come. Everything looked the same. Nobody at home knew where he was.

 

Prince Inuyasha sat down on the ground, pulled his knees up to his chest and wound his little arms around them. The ground was cold; it was fall already, and the weather was colder than normal. He let his forehead sink down onto his forearm, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. His fingers hurt, his feet were stinging, his ribs were paining even more than before from all the running, and he was starting to shiver from the cold night air. His mother always told him to be strong, that he was a strong boy and strong boys didn’t cry. But, his mother wasn’t here. And it occurred to him that she wouldn’t know.

 

So he let the tears fall. He thought of all the things he had always tried not to think of, of how everyone hated him, of how he had nobody in the world except his mother. And he was always be alone, even his mother said so.

 

As he sat weeping, he didn’t realize when the sun set, and darkness fell over the forest.

 

He only looked up when he felt a light gust of wind and heard a soft rustling nearby. What he saw made his eyes widen in fear.

 

There was a large youkai, taller than the tallest trees around him, standing in front of him. The youkai had beautiful silver fur and pitiless red eyes, glowing in the night. Inuyasha’s head was just level with its paws, and he looked fearfully at the long, sharp claws on them, as big as his arms. Even in the soft moonlight of the early night, Inuyasha could make out a purple crescent moon on its head.  When it saw the child look up, it snarled, baring its large, sharp teeth in challenge.

 

The little boy gasped, and the youkai could feel his heart racing in fear. There were puppy-like ears atop the child’s head that stood straight up at the danger.

 

 _“Who dares trespass on my territory?”_ the youkai demanded. Its voice was harsh, and unearthly echoes sounded in it that struck fear deep into Inuyasha’s heart.

 

Inuyasha got onto his knees and bowed down low onto the ground before the youkai as his mother had taught him to do when he had done something very wrong.

 

“I- I’m sorry,” Inuyasha said in a small voice, forehead almost touching the ground, his ears lying flat on his head. “I didn’t mean to trouble you. I’m Inuyasha.”

 

The youkai cocked its hound-like head to the side. It could tell instantly by his scent, and by those puppy-like ears that the boy was a half-breed. Yet when he bowed, his back was straight, like a royal’s. Normally, the youkai would kill any intruders immediately, particularly half-breeds, but this boy had manners, a most unusual thing in a hanyou.

 

 _“What do you want in the forest at night, Inuyasha?”_ the youkai asked.

 

The boy still kept his head bowed low, but the youkai could see his body tremble.

 

“I- I don’t want anything,” Inuyasha said breathlessly. “I was – I was running away from home, and I - I got lost.”

 

The youkai snorted, and Inuyasha flinched as he felt a blast of hot air on his body. When the youkai didn’t strike him or kill him, he looked up carefully.

 

The sight of those ravening teeth and the predatory eyes made the little prince break out in sweat, but he made himself look nonetheless.

 

 _“I should kill you for being ignorant enough to wander into a youkai’s territory unbidden, hanyou,”_ the youkai mused, sharp teeth gnashing.

 

Instead of terror and bawling and the little runt begging for his life like the youkai had expected, the little boy just looked up at him seriously.

 

“Go ahead,” Inuyasha said quietly. “Nobody cares if I live or die anyway. It will be a blessing if I am gone.”

 

The youkai was intrigued to hear such heavy words from such a young child. When the boy looked up at him, the youkai could make out tear-stains on his cheeks.

 

Inuyasha stumbled back as the youkai walked towards him. But there were tree roots protruding out of the ground and Inuyasha tripped and fell on his bum. His hands clenched in the dirt and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the final blow.

 

Nothing happened for a moment. So he opened his eyes, only to stare at a large, black nose that was inches away from his face.

 

Dirty golden eyes widened, as the youkai, whose muzzle was as big as Inuyasha’s entire body sniffed him curiously.

 

When the youkai withdrew, Inuyasha couldn’t help but look up at him confusedly. Puppy ears twitched atop his head.

_“You’re injured_ ,” the youkai stated.

 

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly.

 

Red eyes blinked down at him lazily.

 

 _“Will you be able to find your way back home?”_ the youkai asked him.

 

Inuyasha was startled at the question, but he shook his head miserably.

 

“…I don’t know where I am,” he said, the terror of his situation beginning to dawn on him. “I don’t know how to get back.”

 

The youkai could feel his panic, could see his little body trembling in the cold, and knew he wouldn’t survive out here on his own for long.

 

For some reason, the thought displeased him.

 

Inuyasha breathed in sharply as the large youkai sat down gracefully on the forest floor.

 

 _“Come here,”_ the youkai ordered lazily.

 

Inuyasha stared at him only for a moment, before pattering over to him obligingly.

 

Then he gasped as a large, fluffy tail wrapped around him and drew him close to the youkai’s body against his neck. Up close, Inuyasha could see a great, flowing mane of fur all over his neck. The youkai drew its legs closer, trapping Inuyasha against himself, still holding him with his tail.

 

The child blinked up at him in surprise as he was suddenly ensconced in warmth. The youkai turned his head to look at him, and dirty golden eyes looked up at him wonderingly.

 

 _“Rest, child,”_ the youkai said. _“I will take you home come morning_.”

 

Inuyasha gasped at him in surprise. “Y-you would really do that?” he asked tentatively. “Thank you very much, youkai-sama!”

 

The youkai said nothing, wondering at how quickly the half-breed trusted.  The boy was not long for this world if he blindly believed people this way.

 

Silence fell. Now that the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off since the youkai had not tried to hurt him, Inuyasha suddenly felt the crash of exhaustion. Eyes heavy with sleep, he began to dose off.

 

There was a sharp crashing sound in the nearby trees and Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open in fear. Dirty golden eyes searched the darkness for the source of the noise, but he couldn’t see anything.

 

“Wh-what was that?” Inuyasha asked worriedly.

 

The silver youkai was licking its paw unconcernedly.

 

Then Inuyasha gasped as his immediate surrounding seemed to _glow_ , and he was suddenly ensconced in a warm, heady feeling, buzzing electric against his skin, but not at all unpleasant.

 

The noise in the bushes stopped abruptly. There was the faint sound of whatever it was, going farther away.

 

The warm glow slowly receded and then vanished.

 

Silence fell again.

 

This time, Inuyasha found himself unable to fall asleep.

 

“Youkai-sama?” he asked tentatively after a while.

 

The youkai made a small sound to let him know he was listening.

 

“Are all youkai bad?” Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

 

Large red eyes glanced at him once.

 

 _“Yes,”_ the youkai responded.

 

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment.

 

“My father was a youkai,” he said quietly. “My mother says he was kind… when he was…”

 

Tears pricked his eyes, and he couldn’t say the words.

 

 _“That is likely why he is dead,”_ the youkai said indifferently.

 

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open in surprise. Nobody in his household talked like that. Everyone was unfailingly polite and tactful.

 

He remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

 

Inuyasha woke up when he felt the youkai stir. He looked around him to see the sky lightening rapidly. It must have been just a little past dawn.

 

The youkai’s tail released him, and Inuyasha got to his feet. He shivered a little from suddenly being deprived of the youkai’s warmth, and looked up as the youkai got to his feet as well.

 

“H-how will you – how will you take me home if I don’t know which way it is?” he asked in a small voice.

 

The youkai bared its teeth in what looked very much like a smirk.

 

Then large, sharp teeth were near him, and Inuyasha eeped as he was picked up by the back of his haori, and deposited on the youkai’s back.

 

He tumbled around in the mane on his neck until he reached out and tentatively clutched at some of his fur. He looked down fearfully at the youkai, wondering if it was hurting him, but the youkai seemed unconcerned.

 

He breathed in sharply when he looked down, suddenly so far up from the ground on the tall youkai’s back. He didn’t like the feeling and he ducked his head down, hiding in the youkai’s fur.

 

 _“Hold on tightly, child,”_ the youkai told him, and with a lithe crouch, sprang up into the air.

 

Inuyasha’s scream was lost in the sudden rush of wind as he was airborne.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to find the castle. From above, it stood out clearly among the wilderness and the dirty human huts nearby.

 

Inuyasha felt a rush of relieved happiness when he spotted it, but when the youkai flew lower, that happiness immediately turned into a sinking feeling.

 

He was almost home… back to the place where he was nothing but a burden, back to being bullied and beaten, or ignored.

 

It was well past dawn now, and the day had had already begun for most humans. The youkai knew he could not land in the midst of the people without causing mass confusion. He looked for a safe spot nearby to drop the hanyou, and found one not too far from the little human village.

 

As he neared it, he heard the child’s despairing cry, and his hands tightened in his fur.

 

“No, please not there,” the boy muttered.

 

The youkai frowned and landed there anywhere; any other place far from the human’s eyes would put the child in danger again.

 

When he put the child down, the boy was shaking with fear, and seemed to be trying not to cry. He looked up at him beseechingly, but the youkai turned away from him, and took to the sky.

 

* * *

 

The youkai hadn’t gone far when a muffled cry of pain reached his ears. He recognized the boy’s voice immediately.

 

Wondering what trouble the half-breed had managed to get himself into this close to the village, he returned to the spot above the clearing, looking down at where he’d left him.

 

There were a handful of human children gathered there. They were gathered around a small red ball on the ground, laughing and jeering.

 

It took the youkai only a second to ascertain that the ball was Inuyasha.

 

Frowning fiercely, he flew lower.

 

“Didn’t know ya liked it so much, you’d come back for more the very next day, Inuyasha,” one of the boys was saying.

 

Inuyasha twitched weakly where he lay curled up on the ground.

 

There was a sickening crunch as the boy stepped on his half-healed fingers on the ground, breaking them again. Inuyasha opened his mouth to scream, but one of the boys was already there next to his head, placing a dirty hand over his mouth to muffle his cry.

 

Dimly, Inuyasha wished the youkai had killed him the night before.

 

There was a fierce blast of wind then, and the boys were the ones who cried out as a large youkai landed in their midst.

 

 

 _“Don’t make a sound or I will finish you off before anyone can come to your rescue,”_ the youkai spoke, his voice deep and gravelly. The human boys felt the voice vibrate inside them, and they fell silent immediately, without thinking about it.

 

The youkai turned its red eyes on the boy who’d held his hand over Inuyasha’s mouth and raising one pointed claw, slashed him neatly across the chest in a long, thin line.

 

The boy’s eyes widened, more in terror than in pain, and he fell to the ground and backed away, blood beginning to seep into his shirt.

 

Inuyasha looked up in wonder, bracing himself on his elbow. “Youkai-sama,” he said in a hushed voice. “Y-you came back…”

 

The boys were looking in horror from Inuyasha to the youkai.

 

“W-what is this?” one of them screeched. “What, did’ya get some kind of pet to fight for you?”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at their insolence. “What no of course not-!” he started to say, but a growl from the youkai stopped him.

 

Large red eyes had narrowed, and he looked furious and amused.

 

 _“And what if he has?”_ the youkai asked lazily.

 

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open in surprise, and the boys turned pale.

 

The youkai slowly, leisurely stalked towards them, backing them all against trees.

 

 _“So you like to pick on those smaller than you?”_ he asked them, red eyes roving over them slowly.

 

The boy who had broken Inuyasha’s fingers, their gang-leader, was the tallest of them. He was also crouching on the ground, his back against a tree. The youkai focused on him, and stalked over to him.

 

One large paw landed on his chest, and the youkai looked down on him impassively.

 

 _“What if I do that as well?”_ he asked, applying just a little bit pressure on the boy’s chest to feel his ribs groaning under the pressure.

 

“N-no no please don’t, I’m sorry,” the boy babbled.

 

The youkai didn’t seem at all affected by the begging.

 

 _“Shall I take his life?”_ the youkai asked Inuyasha, glancing at him casually out of the corner of his life.

 

“Please don’t, youkai-sama,” Inuyasha said, sitting up with a great deal of effort, bracing himself with the hand that didn’t have broken fingers.

 

The youkai was looking back down at the boy, seeing the realization strike him that the youkai was listening to Inuyasha. 

 

 _“Apologize to him,”_ the youkai ordered, glancing at the hanyou.

 

The boy looked in terror at Inuyasha. “I- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” he said.

 

Then he looked back up pleadingly at the youkai holding him captive.

 

The youkai let him sweat for a long moment, before he finally lifted his paw off him. The boy scrambled away from him as quickly as he could. He could see his friends lose respect for him as the youkai humiliated him. As he passed Inuyasha on the ground, he mouthed, “I’ll get you for this later.”

 

But the youkai heard him. With a roar, he pulled him back by his shirt and threw him on the ground. The boy groaned from the impact and looked up in terror at the youkai again.

 

The youkai’s mouth was pulled back in a snarl, ravening teeth glinting in the sun. Saliva dripped from his mouth, and when it landed on a nearby rock, it melted the rock into nothing. The boy looked up at him in terror and almost pissed his pants.

 

This time, there was no getting away from him as the youkai reached him and stepped neatly on his hand, crushing the bones. The boy turned white from the pain and passed out instantly.

 

 _“Inuyasha asked me not to kill him,”_ the youkai told the other boys. They were all looking wide-eyed in terror from him to Inuyasha.

 

 _“When the other humans ask,”_ the youkai said in a drawl. _“He injured himself in the forest. Or I will be back… for you and all your families.”_

The human boys looked sick, and they nodded fervently.

 

Then he turned back towards Inuyasha who was looking at him in awe, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

 _“If you are ever in trouble, call me,”_ he said, making sure the other boys could hear. _“I will come.”_

 

Inuyasha quickly got onto his knees and bowed low on the ground. “Thank you, youkai-sama,” he said, voice choked with feeling.

 

The youkai ambled over to him, and then Inuyasha’s eyes widened once more as a large, wet tongue landed on his cheek and licked a long stripe up his face.

 

The boys, who had been expecting acid to burn away at the hanyou’s face, stared at him in awestruck surprise.

 

The youkai took to the sky and was gone.

 

The human boys never touched Inuyasha ever again.

 

When he returned home, Izayoi, who had been frantic with worry, clutched him in her arms and refused to release him all night. When she asked what had happened, all Inuyasha said was that he had got lost and then found his way back home.

 

Izayoi had found this difficult to believe, but her son had never lied to her before. And as time passed, she was reassured; Inuyasha seemed fine, just as before. Except for one thing.

 

He refused to wear shoes again.

 

He went everywhere barefeet, and would not tell anybody why. Hanyou skin was far more resilient than human skin, growing stronger every day as he grew, so eventually, his mother let him be.

 

Little Inuyasha could not have explained to her even if he’d wanted to, that the reason that he didn’t want to wear shoes was that he’d been barefeet when he met the youkai in the forest, and if he remained barefeet, then maybe, there was a small chance that it had all really happened, and hadn’t been a dream his lonely mind had made up.

* * *

 

 

Through the years, Inuyasha thought many times of his silver youkai hero. That night was a burning memory Inuyasha had kept only for himself, never speaking of it to anybody. Many a times, when he was alone and lonely, he would close his eyes and think about the silver youkai who had spared his life and then saved him from the hell of the bullies.

 

He was still afraid it was a dream, this strange, unlikely memory of his. But he cherished it like a treasure, just in case it was real.

 

Many a times, when he cried himself to sleep, he would dream about him, about his deep, inhuman voice and his wild red eyes and the purple moon on his forehead.

 

When he lay cold and shivering and alone, the memory of that strange, glowing warmth, better than anything he could even dream up, would come back to him and he would feel it around himself like a blanket, and he would fall asleep, warmed.

 

It was many years later when Prince Inuyasha would ever find himself attacked by humans again. It was on his 13th birthday, the day he became an adult.

* * *

 

 

That was the day when Inuyasha was forced to leave his mother’s home.

 

It was the deal Izayoi’s father had made with her. They child could stay until he became an adult. After that, he had to go, or they would both be without a home. He had not the heart to turn away a child and condemn it to certain death, but he would not house a half-breed man.

 

Izayoi was fully prepared to leave with her boy, when Inuyasha firmly but gently told her to stay. It would be nearly impossible for a human woman and a hanyou boy to find another to home and to survive. There was no point in condemning her to a sure end. He had always known he was an outcast; now he could live like one as well.

 

That was why Prince Inuyasha was in one of the carriages headed out of Izayoi’s father’s territory. Merchants carrying their wares often travelled into other cities, and it was on one such carriage that Inuyasha had managed to find passage. The carriages were simple, wooden things, drawn by two horses each, and there were seven or eight such carriages in the retinue. Inuyasha didn’t know what he was going to do when he got to the other town; nobody would employ a half-demon in any productive work. Maybe he could get work as a farm-hand if he was lucky, if the humans wanted to take advantage of a hanyou’s strength and resilience.

 

They were half way between the village and the next town, in the middle of nowhere, when the retinue was attacked by bandits.

 

The carriages were full of only farmers and merchants, and so, practically defenceless. The bandits had many weapons. They plundered and looted to their heart’s content. Inuyasha was in the second last carriage, and he saw the carriages up ahead being fallen-upon ruthlessly by the armed men. The bandits were human, but they seemed to follow the orders of a youkai. The youkai was a large ogre, drooling from his half-open mouth, large teeth gnashing. He did not participate in the mayhem except to casually slaughter any human that ran his way in trying to escape, but the bandits seemed heartened by his presence.

 

“Kill all of them stinking wretched humans,” Inuyasha had heard the youkai order in an oily, lecherous voice. The bandits seemed happy to follow this command, but when they came upon Inuyasha, they looked at each other confusedly.

 

Finally, they got a hold of him and at sword-point, brought him in front of the youkai and pushed him to his knees.

 

“My Lord, there was a half-breed among them,” one of them said.

 

The youkai looked interestedly at the ears atop his head, and then looked greedily at his fire-rat haori and hakama.

 

“Kill him and keep the clothes,” he said. “They’ll fetch a pretty penny.”

 

When one of them reached Inuyasha, with his sword drawn up above his head, Inuyasha saw his death in the man’s eyes.

 

So he closed his eyes, and called the only name that came to his mind.

 

“Youkai-sama!” he shouted desperately, knowing full well in his heart that there was no conceivable way his hero from childhood would ever hear him.

 

But the sword above his head did not land. Instead there was a short gasp, and then a quiet thud, and when Inuyasha opened his eyes, the bandit who had been about to kill him lay dead on the ground, blood gurgling out of the wound in his chest.

 

Shouts and screams could be heard, and when he looked around, he saw the bandits being slain systematically by what seemed like soldiers in armour. The bandits seemed no match for their strength and skill, and the ogre youkai who was there leader had fled.

 

The man who had saved Inuyasha had turned away to target the other bandits around him. When Inuyasha looked at him closely, he could make out short horns on top of his short, brown hair.

 

The people in the carriages were all dead, their bloodied bodies strewn all around him. Prince Inuyasha had never seen a dead body before, protected as he was in his mother’s castle. He looked around at them, their dead eyes glassy and open, the smell of death and gore heavy in the air, and he felt bile rise to his throat. The afternoon sun seemed suddenly too hot. The ground swayed under his feet and the world went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

When Inuyasha came to, the first thing he saw was the youkai who had slain the bandit that had been about to kill him kneeling before a tall man, one fist touching the ground, talking to him in low murmurs. His vision still hazy, Inuyasha vaguely made out long silver hair and a white silk kimono.

 

Seeing him stir on the ground, the man turned towards him, and Prince Inuyasha’s eyes widened in shock.

 

He was the most gorgeous being Inuyasha had ever laid eyes on. He wore a thick metal armour over a white silk kimono. His bright yellow obi blew gently in the wind, along with his long silver hair. But what held Inuyasha transfixed was none of those things; it was there between his eyes that were like molten gold – a perfect purple crescent moon.

 

Inuyasha’s head spun as his brain tried to understand what he was seeing before him.

 

Seeing the stunned look on Inuyasha’s face, the man cocked his head slightly to the side in a gesture that was so very familiar to the hanyou.

 

“Inuyasha,” the man said, his deep, melodious voice like dark velvet, making the hanyou shiver. A small smile played on his lips, though golden eyes were cold. “I believe I met you once alone in the forest one night.”

 

“You- you’re - how did you -? How are you here?” Inuyasha asked hoarsely.

 

The other man’s golden eyes glinted. “You called me.”

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** *smirking insufferably* Did someone say _pet play and licking?_

 

Bwaahaaahaaa.

 

So, what do you think?

 

 **P.S.:** The reasoning behind Inuyasha turning into an adult at 13 is that was the marriageable age for young girls in Japan that time.

 

 **P.P.S.:** If any of my fanfic readers have followed my on Tumblr, please drop me a line telling me your penname here so I recognize you in case you have ever reviewed or messaged me  ^.^ Also, the **moodboard** for this chapter is up on Tumblr so check that out if you like.

 

I am now also taking requests for moodboards, so feel free to message me or send me Asks/requests on Tumblr.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
